


Tu Musi Coś Być!

by Toootie



Series: Detektyw Od Najdziwniejszych Spraw [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Horror, Other, dręczenie dzieci, kanibalizm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Druga część przygód Sherlocka w świecie, gdzie ludzie często okazują się gorsi od potworów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John myślał o sprawie swojej przyjaciółki Amy Baker jeszcze przez całe lato.  
Pojawiały się oczywiście drobne śledztwa, odciągające uwagę ich obu od tamtych wydarzeń ale coś ciągle było nie tak- bo Sherlock nie znalazł wyjaśnienia sprawy Amy, a John wiedział, że nie dlatego, że nie próbował. Właściwie John mógłby powiedzieć, że sprawa Amy stała się dla Sherlocka obsesja- każda wolną chwilę, poświęcał na studiowanie jej notatek, książek które zebrała.  
Niewiele z tego wynikało i John się martwił. On potrafił się pogodzić z tym, że natrafili na coś niesamowitego, nie do wyjaśnienia, ale czy Sherlock potrafił z tym żyć?  
Dlatego John obserwował go uważnie i szukał niepokojących oznak, choć nie wiedział czego ma się obawiać.  
Czasem coś znajdował i martwił się bardziej.  
A potem wszystko wracało do normy i detektyw był znowu sobą- wkurwiającym, niedojrzałym, nie zwracającym uwagi na niczyje uczucia, sobą.  
John chciał, żeby pojawiło się coś dziwnego. Jakaś dobra, skomplikowana sprawa, która zajmie ich intensywnie i na dłużej- dużo „chodzenia” i ekscytacji…  
John bał się, że jeśli szybko nic się nie im trafi, Sherlock nie przestanie próbować rozwikłać zagadki Amy i utknie, zawieszony na zawsze na tym niemożliwym zadaniu. Dlatego John sprawdzał uważnie każdy mail do swojego Holmesa, każdą wiadomość na blogu.  
Kiedy znalazł coś o zaginionych albo porwanych dzieciach, natychmiast uznał, że muszą się tym zająć.  
Sherlock nie był jednak przekonany.  
\- To jest najwyżej czwórka. – stwierdził zdegustowany, leżąc na kanapie, w piżamie i szlafroku. Od rana był zdegustowany i nie w humorze- jak często, ostatnio.  
\- Czwórka?- zapytał, zdziwiony John, marszcząc brwi i wykrzywiając się przesadnie, drwiąc ze złośliwej obojętności Sherlocka, który najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru niczym się zajmować. Niczym, poza sprawą Amy Baker.  
John postanowił mu to powiedzieć wprost, nie udawać ze nic się nie dzieje, jak przez ostatnie tygodnie.  
\- Sherlock!- jęknął głośno.- Musisz się zająć czymś poważniejszym. Prawdziwym. A nie ciągle… szukać odpowiedzi, których NIE MA!- krzyknął na koniec, żeby do niego dotrzeć.  
Ale Sherlock go nie słuchał, okazując to całym sobą: zamknął czy i przekręcił się na sofie, tak, że wystawiał do rozmówcy tyłek.  
John nie miał jednak zamiaru pozwolić mu tego robić bezkarnie.  
\- Sherlock...-zaczął, ale ponieważ detektyw leżał bez ruchu, i słowa, potrząsnął jego ramieniem, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Bez skutku.  
\- Nie odejdę. - zapowiedział groźnie.- Weźmiesz tą sprawę, choćbym miał cię codziennie skopywać z łóżka i własnoręcznie ubierać.  
To zasłużyło sobie na groźne parsknięcie i wymamrotane:  
\- Chciałbym to zobaczyć…  
John wyczuł swoją szansę i zdwoił wysiłki.  
\- Przeczytaj to chociaż i powiedz, o co w tym chodzi. To są dzieci! małe, bezbronne dzieci, które ktoś zabrał…  
\- Rodzina…-mruknął niewyraźnie i John pochylił się nad nim, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Rękę położył na oparciu, tak, że teraz wisiał kilka cali nad leżącym przyjacielem. Cholernie nie wygodna pozycja, ale czuł, że zwycięstwo jest bliskie więc mógł się poświecić.  
\- Sherlock...-zaczął znowu.- Co to znaczy: rodzina?  
\- Dalsi krewni. W każdym przypadku… dlatego brakuje śladów.  
John zmarszczył czoło.  
Generalnie Sherlock się nie mylił- w tym tkwił jego cały urok, ale teraz… John nie był taki pewny. Czytał opisy tych zniknięć i to wytłumaczenie, choć zaskakująco częste, zwłaszcza w przypadku małych dzieci, nie pasowało. Poza tym- dzieci zabierano z różnych miejsc w Londynie, z rodzin o różnym statusie materialnym i John połączył je w głowie tylko dlatego, że pojawiły się w polu jego uwagi w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Ale kiedy zapytał o to Grega, okazało się, że były też inne podobieństwa, w sposobie porwania, które mogły wskazywać na to, że robiła ta sama osoba (albo osoby).  
\- To nie jest takie proste, Sherlock. Dlatego musisz się temu przyjrzeć. Policja… zajmie im to wielki, wiesz przecież. I kolejne dzieci mogą zaginać. Dzieci, Sherlock!- powtórzył jakby nie dowierzał, że dotarło za pierwszym razem, że dotarło w ogóle.  
\- Dzieci, Sherlock!.. takie małe, bezbronne ludziki, które niewiele przeżyły i nie przeszły szkolenia do walki, nie są w stanie się obronić, nawet gdyby chciały… nie jest ci ich żal? Ani trochę?  
Sherlock znów jęknął nisko, z nieskończona irytacją.  
\- Joohn, przestań. Twoje próby manipulowania mną… wmanipulowania mnie w wyrzuty sumienia, są żałosne. I nie na miejscu!- warknął w poduszkę kanapy. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej, podciągnął kolana bliżej brzucha, wypinając się jeszcze bardziej, aż jego tyłek w niebieskim szlafroku prawie dotknął uda pochylonego nad nim Johna. John nie mógł nie pomyśleć, że jego działania nie odnoszą skutku, bo sam detektyw ma w tej chwili poniżej 10 lat.  
\- Sherlock! To nie jest taka niecodzienna sytuacja! przecież się zdarzało, że nie mogłeś… utknąłeś na czymś… i brałeś następną sprawę, żeby się nie nudzić, albo żeby mieć nowe spojrzenie na tę nierozwiązaną zagadkę…to czemu nie teraz? Teraz chodzi o dzieci! A nie żonę, która ma kochanka, albo upartego sknerę, który próbuje znaleźć sposób na wydziedziczenie rodziny.  
Mieli już takie przypadki i John był nimi zdegustowany. A Sherlock znudzony. A jednak się nimi zajmował- dla kasy, albo dlatego, że detektyw nie miał NIC innego do roboty, albo- w momentach nieskończonej łaskawości- dlatego, że prosił go o to John. Zajmował się nimi, chociaż powtarzał przy tym, że mózg mu od tego gnije. Czemu teraz miało być inaczej?  
\- To, co się stało z Amy… nie myśl, że mnie to nie obeszło. Ale ona już nie żyje. Cokolwiek to było, cokolwiek się tam właściwie stało- ona już nie żyje… nie odwrócimy tego, nie zmienimy. A te dzieciaki mogą jeszcze żyć.- zawahał się.- Żyją, na pewno. Przynajmniej… niektóre. I tylko ty możesz je znaleźć. Pomóc im, ich rodzinom. Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz?  
\- Sherlock.-dodał po chwili cicho.- Przecież nie jesteś socjopata, przecież rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi… na pewno obchodzi cię, co się stało z tymi dziećmi…  
Sherlock jęknął z rozpaczą i usiadł niespodziewanie, tak, że zmierzwione loki podskoczyły mu nad czołem. Wykrzywił się z pogarda i John poczuł, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie na ten widok- nie lubił go takiego: pełnego złości i obrzydzenia wobec nudnego i głupiego świata, w którym musiał mieszkać i jakoś sobie układać z nim kontakty. Sherlock nie był dobry w kompromisach.  
\- Dobra!- warknął, jakby się zgadzał na oddanie nerki Mycroftowi. John poczuł ulgę i przysiadł na kanapie na miejscu, zwolnionym przez Sherlocka, tak, że detektyw nie mógł się już na niej położyć.  
\- Zajmiemy się tym razem?- mruknął łagodnie, jak do dziecka.  
Sherlock popatrzył na niego spod krzaczastych brwi. Nie było to przyjazne spojrzenie, ale John przywykł do gorszych, rzucanych w jego stronę. Czasem bycie odpowiedzialnym i dorosłym oznaczało bycie wrednym. Przynajmniej pozornie.  
John miał wrażenie, że muszą pomóc nie tylko tym dzieciom ale i sobie.  
\- Przeczytasz te maile?- zapytał, poklepując go po ramieniu . Sherlock wykrzywił się znowu, udając gargulca .  
\- Dobra.-wypluł w ramach odpowiedzi, jakby robiono mu straszną krzywdę.  
John nie potrafił powstrzymać od uśmiechu.  
Detektyw był czasami taki dziecinny. Aż trudno było się na niego wkurzać przez dłuższy czas.

***

Kiedy John kończył przygotowywać kanapki (tym razem się postarał, żeby Sherlock miał szanse wchłonąć jak najwięcej wartościowego jedzenia, więc włożył w nie sporo pracy- wędlina, żółty ser, sałata, czerwona papryka, odrobina cebuli i plasterek ogórka), Holmes był już całkowicie pochłonięty porwaniami dzieci.  
Siedział przy biurku, przed otwartym laptopem i nie zwracał uwagi na otoczenie. Mimo to, John postawił koło niego talerz ze swoim dziełem i kubek parującej herbaty. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może oderwie się na chwile od ekranu komputera i zarejestruje obecność jedzenia albo chociaż herbaty. John nie tracił nadziei- już samo to, że zabrał się do tej sprawy była sukcesem- jego osobistym sukcesem; kto wie, co wydarzy się do wieczora?  
Kiedy Sherlock za coś się naprawdę zabierał, działo się dużo rzeczy. I John miał nadzieje, że ta sprawa będzie skomplikowana, fascynująca i satysfakcjonująca- dla nich obu. I że jakoś zdołają zatrzymać tego kogoś, ktokolwiek to był.  
Żyjąc i pracując z Holmesem, przejął trochę z jego metod; nie nauczył się ich- bo tego nie można było się nauczyć, przynajmniej nie na takim poziomie mistrzostwa jaki reprezentował detektyw, ale zaczął patrzeć w odpowiedni sposób na świat i ufać intuicji, która była tylko nieświadomym wyłapywaniem szczegółów, wskazówek, które u Sherlocka przedostawały się do świadomości. John, obserwując go podczas pracy, słysząc wiele razy jego tłumaczenia, stopniowo zaczął rozumieć, że mózg Sherlock działa inaczej, niż większość ludzi, ale nie aż tak inaczej, niż by się mogło wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka. Dostrzegał tyle samo, co inni tyle, że nie potrafił lekceważyć tych sygnałów, skupić świadomości na tych rzeczach, które dla większości ludzi były ważniejsze: kontekście społecznym sytuacji, autoprezentacji i emocjach, rywalizacji. Oczywiście to też w nim było – był zupełnie normalnym człowiekiem i nie było mowy i socjopatii ( John wiedział to od dawna). Tyle, że jego umysł nie filtrował tych milionów pojedynczych obserwacji otoczenia, które u innych ludzi nie przedostawały się do ich świadomości, bo mózg uczył się je odrzucać jako zbędne. Sherlock szkolił swój umysł – John kiedyś poczytał o takich ludziach jak on, zrozumiał wreszcie, jak trudne było jego życie na co dzień, w każdej minucie swego istnienia musiał borykać się z zalewem informacji. To, czego musiał w mozole się uczyć (a co innym przychodziło z łatwością, bo ich mózgi umiały to od najmłodszych lat życia ) to lekceważenie informacji, których jego mózg zbierał z otoczenia i filtrowanie ich pod kątem użyteczności. John miał przyznać, że detektyw znalazł idealne zastosowanie dla swej słabości- znalazł sobie dziedzinę, w której jego ułomność stawała się zaletą.  
Ale sama zdolność obserwowania szczegółów (które inni też widzieli, tyle, że ich świadomość tego nie rejestrowała, jako nieistotne) nie wystarczyłaby do odnoszenia sukcesów- więc Sherlock nauczył się rozpoznawać co jest ważne a co nie, co pomoże mu rozwiązać śledztwo, a co nie. Nauczył się filtrować i ignorować –tyle, że jego filtry były inaczej skalibrowane, niż innych- nie skupiał się na społecznych akceptowanych zachowaniu, na tym, by go lubiano, podziwiano, bano się go, albo na wywarciu odpowiedniego wrażenia. Potrafił to też zrobić- nauczył się tego, ponieważ było to przydatne do śledztwa- ale to były tylko maski, które przywdziewał na chwile, by coś zdobyć- na ogół informacje.  
Patrząc na niego, John nauczył się świadomie szukać wskazówek, śladów. Oczywiście John wiedział, że nigdy nie osiągnie poziomu Sherlocka- bo tego nie dało się nauczyć- rodzisz się z takim mózgiem, albo nie- ale odkąd towarzyszył mu na miejscach zbrodni i wiedział, czego powinien na nich szukać- coś jednak dostrzegał.  
Dlatego, gdy przejrzał zgłoszenia od rodziców porwanych dzieci, wiele rzeczy mu sie nie zgadzało. To, co nazywano intuicją- a co było po prostu nieświadomie zebranymi przez mózg informacjami- podpowiadało mu, że ktoś stoi za tymi sprawami, że podobieństwa w okolicznościach porwań to nie przypadek.  
Rodzice przysyłali im maile, ponieważ policja była na razie bezradna a skoro tak- ktoś musiał się tym zająć. I lepiej, żeby to był Sherlock, bo…. Bo John był racjonalnym człowiekiem i lubił proste rozwiązania- a w tym była piękna prostota- pomagając dzieciom, Sherlock pomagał sam sobie.

***

 

Okazało się, że warto było słuchać Johna.  
Kiedy Sherlock obejrzał miejsca, skąd porwano dzieci- parki, przydomowy ogródek, a w jednym przypadku nawet pokój dziecinny (był łatwo dostępny, bo na parterze, od strony podwórka, a ogrodzenie było pełne dziur) szybko przyznał Johnowi racje- dzieci porwała ta sama osoba.  
Niestety- dalszy ciąg jego dedukcji nie był tak przyjemny.  
\- Mężczyzna, biały, ciemno blond włosy, broda… Żądania okupu są tak niedokładne, ponieważ…- tu Sherlock zatrzymał się, prawdopodobnie nie tylko dla większego efektu.- Nie chce okupu… Potrzebuje tych dzieci z innego powodu…-spojrzenie utkwił w przestrzeni i John wiedział, nie wolno mu teraz przeszkadzać. Z drugiej strony jego słowa wywoływały dreszcz lęku i John chciał go rozproszyć jak najszybciej.  
\- Czyli co?- wtrącił sie, nerwowo przenosząc ciężar ciała z pięt na palce i z powrotem.- Po co mu te dzieci?..- naciskał, nie chcąc słuchać swojej wyobraźni.- Przecież to były dziewczynki i chłopcy… w różnym wieku…  
Sherlock skupił nagle spojrzenie na jego twarzy.  
\- Pedofil?..-skonkludował powoli, z zastanowieniem.- Nie… nie sądzę…- umilkł i John już zaczynał oddychać z ulgą.- Prędzej handel żywym towarem… Wszystkie były białe… Zdrowe… Stosunkowo ładne…- zmarszczył nos, mówiąc coraz wolniej, zagubiony w myślach, nie widząc, jak wygładzająca się powoli twarz Johna, znów ściąga się w wyrazie bólu i niepokoju.  
\- Sherlock…-zaczął znowu, ale ten go nie słuchał.  
\- Takie dzieci osiągają całkiem niezłe ceny na czarnym rynku. Ale jedno… To w niebieskiej sukience… Było za stare na sprzedaż. Umiało już mówić, pamiętało rodziców. John!- przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu.- John! Czy siedmioletnie dziecko nadaje się do nielegalnej adopcji?  
John miał zmarszczone czoło i ściągnięte usta. Cierpiał. Jak zwykle. A Sherlock oczywiście nie zwracał uwagi na to, jakie emocje wzbudzają jego słowa.  
\- Nie wiem.- odparł szczerze.- Nie znam się na tym… Może zapytaj jakiegoś pracownika społecznego?- podsunął mu, szczerze chcąc pomóc, choć wszystko przewracało mu się w brzuchu, kiedy myślał o małych dzieciach sprzedawanych ludziom, którzy mieli pieniądze, ale niekoniecznie chcieli i potrafili się nimi dobrze zaopiekować.  
Potem dość szybko wyszli, a Sherlock zażądał wizyty u jakiegoś pracownika specjalnego, zajmującego się adopcjami, najlepiej- nielegalnymi.  
Po rozmowie z czterdziestoparoletnią Murzynka wciśniętą w nie najnowszy kostium, John poczuł głównie zgrozę i przerażenie tym, o jak wielu strasznych rzeczach nie miał pojęcia i nawet sobie nie wyobrażał, że mogą istnieć.  
Ale najgorsze wiadomości były ciągle przed nim.  
Bo kiedy wracali taksówką na Baker Street milcząc, jak często bywało- każdy pogrążony w swoich myślach, Sherlock nagle dotarł do końca swojego rozumowania i otwarł usta, żeby podzielić się wnioskami z otoczeniem- ostatnio preferując w roli słuchacza Johna.  
\- On ich nie sprzedaje…- powiedział powoli, ale z pewnością, która John znał.  
\- To co?..- zapytał z ciekawością i może nawet nadzieją usłyszenia czegoś pocieszającego.  
\- Nie wiem, co on z nimi robi…- odpowiedział Sherlock, ale raczej mówiąc do siebie, niż do Johna.- Ale ich nie sprzedaje…  
\- Ale mówiłeś?..- pytał John, nie rozumiejąc.- Że to nie pedofil? więc o co może chodzić?  
Sherlock wreszcie na niego spojrzał. John nie mógł uwierzyć swoim oczom. Sherlock się uśmiechał.  
\- Nie, to nic tak prymitywnego… a to oznacza… że to co najmniej sześć… albo może i więcej, jeśli jest inteligentny.  
John westchnął.  
\- Sherlock! Wiesz, że mówisz o dzieciach? Bezradnych, możliwe, że zabijanych w okrutny sposób?..

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, jego uśmiech przygasł.  
\- Wiem… no i co to zmienia? Czyli, gdyby to były staruszki, albo Sikhowie w kwiecie wieku, to porywanie ich byłoby mniej niestosowne? Nie rozumiem cię John. Czasem naprawdę nie jestem w stanie nadążać za twoim rozumowaniem. A twoje wnioski… są tak zaskakujące, że czasami…  
John machnął ręka i mruknął.  
\- Nie trudź się… i tak tego nie rozumiesz.  
\- Chodzi o uczucia?- domyślił się w końcu.  
\- Taak. I to takie, o których nie masz zupełnie pojęcia, jak widać.  
Sherlock zmrużył pytająco oczy, ale John pokręcił głowa.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru nawet próbować ci tego tłumaczyć. Jeśli nie rozumiesz, o co chodzi, to niestety, wytłumaczenie ci tego jest poza moim zasięgiem…  
Dalej jechali już w całkowitym milczeniu.

***

 

Wieczorem tego samego dnia John stwierdził nagle, że Sherlock od dłuższego czasu jest dziwnie cichy i podszedł do niego, żeby zajrzeć mu ponad ramieniem na artykuł, który czytał z takim zapamiętaniem.  
Zaskoczyło go, to co przeczytał.  
\- Wykorzystywanie ludzkich części ciała w rytuałach magicznych?- powiedział i zaklął, kiedy do niego dotarły implikacje.- Jezu! chyba nie sądzisz, że…-zamknął usta, jakby sam się przestraszył tego, co miał powiedzieć.  
Sherlock przekrzywił głowę i powoli obrócił się na stołku, żeby na niego popatrzeć.  
John zamrugał.  
\- Powiedz mi…-zaczął z namaszczeniem.- Co myślisz teraz o sprawie Amy Baker?  
John się zdziwił.  
\- A co to ma do rzeczy? Czy to się jakoś łączy z porwaniami?  
\- Niekoniecznie… Ale…- Sherlock uniósł się z krzesła i sięgnął po herbatę, od dawna zimną, upił łyk, skrzywił się- prawdopodobnie oczekiwał od niej, że utrzyma odpowiednia temperaturę ze zwykłej uprzejmości i poczeka, aż będzie gotowy ją wypić.  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że nie znalazłem żadnego racjonalnego wytłumaczenia dla jej śmierci… To kazało mi zmienić podejście do wielu spraw.- przerwał, szukając słów.- Myślę, że tu też mamy do czynienia z podobną sytuacją. Wiele na to wskazuje. We wszystkich sześciu przypadkach sprawca był ten sam… być może ktoś mu pomagał, ktoś z domu…To by wyjaśniało dlaczego tak łatwo mu to poszło. Nie zależało mu na okupie. Nie był wybredny ani co do płci, ani wyglądu dzieci- a to wyklucza sprzedaż do adopcji oraz niewłaściwie ulokowane uczucia seksualne… Oni mają zwykle jakiś konkretny typ. A zatem zostaje niewiele powodów… Kiedy zobaczyłem miejsce ostatniego porwania widziałem, że nie zależało mu nawet na tym, żeby dzieci wyszły z tego żywe… A to zmienia sytuacje diametralnie… Wiesz, że w niektórych kręgach dziecięce organy wewnętrzne są warte swej wagi w złocie? To dokładny cytat- prawdę mówiąc osobiście nie wiem jaki jest teraz kurs złota…  
John przetarł ręka czoło. To miało być śledztwo, które odciągnie Sherlocka od tamtej dziwnej sprawy oraz uratuje kilka niewinnych istnień. To, co mówił właśnie Sherlock wskazywałoby, że właśnie osiągali zupełnie odwrotny skutek.  
\- Ale… Chyba nie wierzysz?..-zaczął, z westchnieniem.  
\- W co, John? W czary- nie… W to, że dziecięce ciało jest lepsze do pewnych rytuałów z powodów, które nazwałbym kompletnie irracjonalnymi- nie… Ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ nie ważne jest w co wierzę ja, tylko ludzie, do których porywacz je zanosił. W dodatku obaj widzieliśmy, nie tak dawno temu, nie na tyle, żebym mógł o tym zapomnieć- o ile to w ogóle możliwe- do czego może doprowadzić eksperymentowanie z rzeczami, których nauka jeszcze nie wyjaśniła.  
John westchnął. Nie potrafił, oczywiście, przekonać Sherlocka, że nie ma racji, więc nawet nie zaczynał.  
Pozostawała mu tylko szczera nadzieja, że cokolwiek odkryją, to nie będzie coś w rodzaju tego, co widzieli w Red Fingers.  
Pokręcił głowa i, czując, że na razie ma już dosyć, powiedział na koniec:  
\- Mam nadziej, że się mylisz. Dla dobra tych dzieci. I prawdopodobnie twojego…

***

Następnego dnia obudził ich Greg, który przyszedł zdenerwowany i od progu domagał się wszelkich informacji posiadanych przez Sherlocka- na co ten zareagował zwykłą dla siebie porcją obraźliwych dedukcji na temat wszystkich znanych mu policjantów.  
Potem, gdy wszyscy się już uspokoili nad swoimi napojami (których dostarczył John, jako swój wkład w rozmowę) okazało sie, że w nocy zaginęło kolejne dziecko- Matt McEwans- 5,5 letni synek kogoś naprawdę wysoko postawionego, kto miał możliwość wpłynięcia na karierę zawodową Lestrada i kto, w ramach poprawy humoru oraz ukojenia lęku o dziecko, napadł na niego bezpośrednio. Greg, który zwykle starał znaleźć w sobie wyrozumiałość i cierpliwość dla rodziców ofiar- zwłaszcza nieletnich- stracił cały profesjonalny dystans wypracowany przez lata pracy, a Sherlock stał się ofiarą tej sytuacji.  
John musiał trochę pomagać w tej rozmowie, dzisiaj naprawdę czuł się potrzebny na stanowisku pośrednika pomiędzy Sherlockiem, a resztą świata.  
I wszystko było OK, a przynajmniej zmierzało w tym kierunku, aż Holmes doszedł do swoich wczorajszych wniosków.  
Greg był sceptyczny, nawet co do użycia części dzieci jako składników przy (zmyślonych) rytuałach mających przynieść korzyści tym, którzy je wykonują. A gdy, na dodatek, wyszło, że Sherlock bierze pod uwagę istnienie jakiegoś kultu, kręgu zainteresowanych ORAZ tego, że mogą znać jakieś przepisy i sposoby, które naprawdę jakoś tam zadziałają, zmieniając rzeczywistość… Greg włączył wsteczny bieg.  
\- Hej, hej, hej…-podniósł ręce i głos, jakby próbował zatrzymać rozpędzone stado koni albo galopujące rozumowanie Sherlocka. - I to ty to mówisz? –ciepłe, brązowe oczy wyrażały czyste niedowierzanie.  
\- Ty? Ze wszystkich znanych mi ludzi, a nawet wszystkich na całej planecie, ciebie jednego nie podejrzewałbym o wiarę w nadprzyrodzone!- upił łyk kawy i John zastanawiał się, czy ma się włączyć do rozmowy.  
Problem w tym, że nie wiedziałby w jaki sposób i kogo, przede wszystkim, ma mitygować. Dlatego przerzucał spojrzenie między jednym a drugim i chrząkał, wiercąc się niepewnie na swoim fotelu.  
Sherlock uparcie nie patrzył na policjanta, ale po jego słowach zaczerwienił się odrobinę i opuścił spojrzenie na kolana w pasiastej piżamie. John za zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest skrępowany i niepewny siebie. Gdyby to była inna sytuacja, cieszyłby się, że jest naocznym świadkiem takiej rzadkości i że wreszcie przekonał się, że Sherlock jest zdolny do czucia (i okazywania) takich uczuć. Ale teraz raczej mu współczuł. I dlatego zareagował:  
\- Greg…- zaczął i Lestrade spojrzał na niego, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Wiem, jak to brzmi i wierz mi, gdybym był na twoim miejscu, byłbym zdziwiony ale Sherlock… i ja… byliśmy ostatnio… widzieliśmy ., hm… ciężko to wytłumaczyć, bo prawdę mówiąc, nie ma żadnego wytłumaczenia…- poplątał się w tłumaczeniach i widział, że Greg nic z tego nie rozumie, więc starał się przejść do rzeczy.  
\- Pojechaliśmy do mojej koleżanki z dzieciństwa- Amy Baker… Może kojarzysz? Nie? OK. Pojechaliśmy tam, bo chciała nam pokazać coś… niezwykłego, niesamowitego. Coś, jak… czary. W każdym razie… nie do odróżnienia od nich. I nadal nie znaleźliśmy, to znaczy Sherlock, bo ja… nie próbowałem nawet, bo wiem, że mi się nie uda.- zwiesił głowę. Milczał przez chwile.- I dlatego Sherlock ma teraz nieco inny pogląd na to, co jest, a co nie jest do wyjaśnienia. Więc pozwól mu… mieć trochę inne podejście, niż zwykle.- dokończył, zastanawiając się, czy mógł być bardziej oględny w swoich wyjaśnieniach i wytłumaczyć to jeszcze bardziej niejasno? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Sadząc po minie Grega- chyba nie.  
Westchnął, przejechał palcami po krótkich szpakowatych włosach i poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli. Wyraźnie zastanawiał się, co ma teraz powiedzieć.  
\- No cóż… w tej sytuacji… jedźmy na miejsce ostatniego porwania. Jak dorwiemy tego faceta- albo facetów… zapytamy go, dlaczego to robi.- klepnął się w uda i wstał. Sherlock też wstał, zaskakująco milczący i potulny. Poszedł się ubrać.  
Póki nie wrócił, Greg obserwował uważnie Johna, jakby mu wyrosła nagle druga głowa i John nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo, starając się odeprzeć całe to zdziwienie promieniujące do ID.  
W taksówce, Sherlock patrzył na Johna tak intensywnie, że temu zrobiło się głupio.  
\- No i ?- zapytał obronnie.- Przecież się starałem… nie? Greg by ci nie uwierzył. Prędzej by uznał, że robisz z niego idiotę… chciałem ci tego oszczędzić! Rozumiem, że nie wyszło najlepiej, ale musisz przyznać, że się starałem. A tobie nie szło.  
Sherlock prychnął, nadal zwrócony w stronę szyby, za którą przesuwał się wrześniowy Londyn.  
Było stosunkowo ciepło i wilgotno, a drzewa ozdabiały kolorowe liście, więc można było udawać, że to widok tak przyciągał spojrzenie. John wiedział, że w przypadku Sherlocka nie o to chodzi  
Spróbował jeszcze raz.  
\- To nie jest takie ważne. Albo to jakiś… czarodziej od siedmiu boleści albo… nie. Jeśli tak jest- Greg się sam przekona, a jeśli nie…  
\- To wyjdziemy na idiotów.- dokończył ponuro Sherlock.  
„Oho! Tu cię mam! Samoocena. Ciężko być branym za idiotę, co?” pomyślał John, ale dowodząc swej inteligencji (przynajmniej emocjonalnej) powstrzymał się od komentarza.

 

Dojechali na miejsce wyjątkowo szybko, i Sherlock wyskoczył z taksówki, jakby się w niej paliło. John wygramolił się za nim i oczywiście nie miał innego wyjścia, niż zapłacić za kurs.  
\- Ty kutafonie…- mruknął pod nosem, wygrzebując ostatnie banknoty z portfela.  
Dziecko uprowadzono z pięknej wilii na południu Londynu i humor Johna tylko się pogorszył kiedy usłyszał, jak jeden z funkcjonariuszy wymamrotał do drugiego:  
\- Wiesz, po ile tu są domy? Poniżej pół banki nie masz czego szukać…  
Nie wiedział, czy to prawda (nie musiała być, policjantów raczej nie było stać na taki dom) ale brzmiało wystarczająco prawdopodobnie by zepsuć mu humor jeszcze bardziej.  
Być może myślał o tym dlatego, żeby nie myśleć o rzeczach ważniejszych- o tym, że Sherlock się na niego obraził (i być może miał w tym odrobinę racji) a przede wszystkim – o powodzie, dla którego tu przyjechali- czyli to, że jakieś dziecko właśnie cierpiało.  
Sherlock nie tracił czasu na nic- wszedł do środka, jak tylko Greg mu to umożliwił, każąc podwładnym go tam wpuścić i oglądał pokój dziecinny, bardzo starannie omijając spojrzeniem kręcących się dookoła techników kryminalistyki.  
Tuż po tym pojawił się tam John (stanął w progu, żeby nikomu nie przeszkadzać). Sherlock obrócił się na pięcie i rzucił w przestrzeń rozkazującym tonem:  
\- Kto zajmował się tym dzieckiem?  
Greg przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji na tyle, że przestał już chyba odbierać jako nieuprzejmość, zajrzał do notatek i przeczytał:  
\- Tom Wilson.  
Sherlock rozpromienił się tak ewidentnie, że zauważył to nawet John, stojący w odległości kilku stóp od niego.  
\- Jedziemy do niego.- rzucił i już szedł do drzwi.  
Greg, jak zwykle, wyglądał na zaskoczonego i nieco wytraconego z równowagi. John mu się nie dziwił. Lestrade wiedział od niego więcej o śledztwie, ale zapewne nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. 

W drodze Sherlock intensywnie SMSował, a John coraz bardziej zaciskał szczęki, żeby nie zacząć pytać. Znał przyjaciela na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że to nie jest dobry czas na pomocne pytania. To był etap, na którym Sherlock zbierał dane i formułował pierwsze hipotezy.  
Ale, niezaspokojona ciekawość nie przeszkodziła mu zerkać na niego z podziwem- widać było, że sprawa pochłonęła go całkiem i że był w swoim żywiole. 

Kiedy dojechali, a Sherlock zapatrzył się w przestrzeń, myśląc, John zapytał wreszcie:  
\- I co? Ten Tom to zrobił?  
Sherlock otwarł oczy i utkwił w nim wzrok.  
\- Taak… problem w tym, że wiem jeszcze jak i po co. Ale to on. Jeśli go szybko znajdziemy, być może uda się uratować przynajmniej niektóre z jego ofiar.  
John się wzdrygnął. Ofiary… tak, może jeszcze żyły, może trzymał je z jakiegoś powodu żywe. Może uda się z niego to wycisnąć, gdzie i odnaleźć je, jeszcze dzisiaj. John chciałby być przy tym. A najlepiej, zrobić to samemu, przyczyniając się do ich uwolnienia. To zdecydowanie pomogłoby ukoić niektóre z jego niepokojów i zły humor.  
Dom Toma Wilsona był najdokładniejszym przeciwieństwem domu, w którym byli niedawno, należącego do rodziny bogatego urzędnika.  
Sherlock wyprysnął z taksówki, nie czekając na nikogo, ale John teraz to nie przeszkadzało. Rozpoznał swój cel- to była faza, w której każdy z nich miał swoje zadanie: Sherlock znaleźć i przepytać podejrzanego, John –ubezpieczać go, gdyby podejrzany okazał się być niesforny.  
Pod domem okazało się, że Greg z kilkoma policjantami dotarli i pierwsi i udało się im go zaaresztować.  
Tom Wilson wyglądał całkiem normalnie – około 30tki, dłuższe blond włosy, zadbana broda, wypielęgnowane dłonie i dobrane kolorystycznie ubranie. John przyznał się sam przed sobą, że gdyby zobaczył go na ulicy, albo w pubie, uznałby go za urzędnika, menagera, który preferuje towarzystwo mężczyzn. Ale to, czego nie dawało się wyczytać z aparycji Toma, odsłaniał wygląd jego domu (który jak się okazało niedawno odziedziczył po rodzicach). a który wyglądał jak wnętrze mieszkania głównego bohatera „Milczenia Owiec” i w którym śmierdziało jak w rzeźni.  
John starł się skupiać raczej na przeszukiwaniu otoczenia pod kątem ewentualnych kryjówek dla dzieci, a nie zapachach, czy obrazach, ale Sherlock był bliski ekstazy, biegał od jednej kupki starych książek do jakichś podejrzanie śmierdzących preparatów, a ponieważ miał rękawiczki, nie obawiał się dotykać papierów podejrzanie podobnych do pergaminu. John bał sie, że może być to wyprawiona ludzka skóra i starał się niczego nie dotykać.  
Policjancie rozbiegli się po domu, szukając dzieci i zabezpieczając dowody, a Sherlock i John odszukali Grega (pilnującego Toma Wilsona, skutego przez któregoś policjanta). Greg, licząc się z czasem (którego dzieci miały coraz mniej) zaczął przesłuchanie bez Sherlocka, ale nie udało mu się skłonić podejrzanego do rozmowy.  
Mimo aresztowania i wydania się całej jego zbrodni, Wilson nie wyglądaj na zaniepokojonego ani poruszonego. nie pierwszy raz John zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że oni się nie denerwują, ani nawet nie wstydzą, gdy całe ich podłość zostaje obnażona przed tyloma ludźmi.  
Sherlock patrzył na Toma oceniająco, słuchał coraz mniej cierpliwych pytań Grega (który, co nieuchronne, szybko zaczęły się powtarzać, bez wkładu z drugiej strony) i marszczył brwi.  
\- Przestań.- powiedziała w końcu, uciszając go w pół słowa. Do tego też Lestrade przywykł najwyraźniej, bo nawet się nie skrzywił, tylko po prostu zamilkł i popatrzył wyczekująco na Sherlocka. John znów zalała fala podziwu- Sherlock na prawdę musiał dużo zrobić, żeby sobie zasłużyć na taki stopień… szacunku.  
Podszedł do Toma i zawisł nad nim tak, jak to on potrafił (choć Tom był niższy najwyżej o 3 cale) ale tamten był nadspodziewanie odporny na tego typu działanie. John podejrzewał, że tak bywa, gdy się ma za sobą porwania i prawdopodobnie zamordowanie kilkorga dzieci.  
\- Gdzie je trzymasz?- zapytał Sherlock, optymistycznie, bo używając czasu teraźniejszego, tonem tak władczym, że John na serio oczekiwał, że Tom się wystraszy i odruchowo odpowie. On by odpowiedział…  
Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy dawali się zastraszać tak łatwo, albo Tom spędził po prostu za mało czasu w obecności Sherlocka, by być czułym na jego technikę, bo milczał, z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, jakby nic nadzwyczajnego się nie działo.  
-No tak… nie powiesz… jesteśmy dla ciebie wszyscy za głupi.  
To przynajmniej zasłużyło na jakąś reakcję- Wilson spojrzał na Sherlocka i wreszcie naprawdę go zobaczył. I odpowiedział, choć nie zupełnie o to chodziło.  
\- Nic mi nie zrobisz…  
Tu wtrącił się Greg, uznając, że Sherlock przełamał pierwsze lody, ale Tom nie powiedział już ani słowa.  
Frustracja Sherlocka była wyraźna już po kilkunastu minutach, ale próbował jeszcze prze jakiś czas, co John uznał za kolejny dowód na to, że jednak potrafił nauczyć się manier.  
Potem warknął kilka rozkazów do policjantów, którzy go zlekceważyli i robili swoje i zaczął przeszukiwać dom.  
Inaczej niż reszta- od razu poszukał piwnicy. Znalazł wejście do niej prawie od razu, choć było sprytnie zamaskowane chodniczkiem i fałszywą podłogą z paneli.  
John trzymał się o pół kroku za nim i zszedł po schodach na dół, świecąc latarką, którą miał przy kluczach (niezwykle pomocne w pracy pomocnika detektywa).  
Jeśli dom przypominał mieszkanie wariata, to piwnica wydawała się schludna i uporządkowana. Pod ścianami stały dwie duże lodówki – przynajmniej to przypominały. Poza nimi stał tu tylko jeden mebel: prosty, ale mocny metalowy stół, wytarty do czysta, tak, że jego powierzchnia połyskiwała w świetle latarki, koło niego stał stojak na narzędzia. John na początku pomyślał o majsterkowaniu, ale to nie były TAKIE narzędzia i mimo, że nie pracował nigdy w rzeźni, ani kostnicy, noże i piły do kości powiedziały mu wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć o losie dzieci.  
Nie chciał niczego dotykać, ale Sherlock podszedł do jednej z lodówek i otwarł ją- była załadowana mięsem, podzielonym na niezbyt duże porcje. Niezbyt duże- bo pochodziły z niezbyt dużych ciał.  
John powinien był przywyknąć do takich widoków, pracując z Sherlockiem, który prawie codziennie przywlekał części trupów do domu … ale tamte były dorosłe i jakoś to było inaczej. Może dlatego, że John nie musiał sobie ich wyobrażać, jak wyglądały przed śmiercią, nie widział ich zdjęć i nie słyszał ich rodziców… a może chodziło o coś jeszcze bardziej pierwotnego, całkowicie nieracjonalnego? John nie mógł być pewny, ale kiedy znalazł włącznik światła i go wcisnął, wyraz twarzy Sherlocka zdradził, że nawet on był lekko poruszony sytuacją. Zaraz jednak okazało się, dlaczego tak jest, i to John nieco otrzeźwiło. Sherlock rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając najwyraźniej jakiejś kryjówki, a nie znajdując jej, skonkludował:  
\- Zdążył go zabić i rozebrać mięso. Ciekawe, co robił z kośćmi…  
Po chwili, głosem wyrażającym coś bliskiego żalowi:  
\- Myślałem, że to coś takiego, jak w przypadku Amy. A tym czasem… to zwykły kanibal.  
John otwarł oczy tak szeroko, że aż zabolało:  
\- Zwykły kanibal? To nie oksymoron? Jak kanibal może być zwykły, w środku Londynu?  
Sherlock nie uznał za stosowne skomentować to w żaden sposób i wbiegł po metalowych schodach na górę  
\- Lestrade! – John usłyszał, jego krzyki.- Piwnica! Zabezpiecz dowody… -potem krótka pauza.- Ciała dzieci… tak, tak… wszystkich. Prawdopodobnie. Świeża krew na stole. Zdążył go już pokroić…  
John zamknął oczy i nagle zrozumiał, że nie obchodzą go tej chwili ani motywy Wilsona ani to jak udało mu się porwać tak wiele dzieciaków, bez zwracania na siebie niczyjej uwagi. Zwłaszcza nie interesowało go, jak zareagują rodzice tych dzieci, kiedy się dowiedzą, jakie były ich ostatnie godziny życia- być może niektórzy z nich znajdą choć odrobinę pocieszenia w tym, że najwyraźniej nie zdążyły nacierpieć się zbyt dużo, zanim je zabito. Nie obchodziło go już po co były Tomowi te wszystkie dzieci… oczywiście, poza przerobieniem ich na jedzenie. Bo chyba musiał mieć w tym jakikolwiek cel? Musiał mieć, przecież łatwiej jest pójść do Tesco po polędwicę. John potrząsnął głową- Boże, musiał stąd wyjść i to szybko, zapach świeżej krwi unoszący się w powietrzu dusił i przypominał o tym, co się tu działo.  
Kiedy wygramolił się po schodach- noga była w porządku, po prostu czuł się jakoś nie za dobrze po tym wszystkim, co tu zobaczył, Sherlocka nie było już w zasięgu wzroku ani słuchu. Lestrade też zniknął.  
Tym razem, John ucieszył się nawet z pretekstu, żeby opuścić miejsce zbrodni i pojechać do domu, bez współlokatora. Tym razem nie chciał z nim rozmawiać o tej sprawie. Tym razem czuł się tak, jakby było gorzej, niż kiedy nie mogli odnaleźć mordercy. No bo co dobrego przyjdzie komu z tego, że go odnaleźli? Jedyny sens, jaki mógł w tym zobaczyć, to pewność, że Tom Wilson nie porwie już nigdy żadnego dziecka. Tyle, że po tym, co zobaczył w tej lodówce jakoś nie dawało mu to żadnej satysfakcji.

 

Wieczorem, kiedy do domu wrócił Sherlock, John nawet go nie zapytał o śledztwo. Zrobił mu herbatę, milcząco, bo Sherlock wyglądał jakby jej trochę potrzebował i poczęstował go odgrzewanym risotto. Nie wierzył, że po tym wszystkim je zje, ale z drugiej strony dawno już nie jadł.  
A jednak Sherlock wziął widelec i zaczął jeść.  
\- Koniec sprawy, nie?- mruknął Watson, niewyraźnie, siadając przy stole.  
Sherlock tylko na niego popatrzył, unosząc głowę na chwilę.  
\- Nie chcesz znać szczegółów.- stwierdził raczej, niż zapytał i John nie kłopotał się potakiwaniem. Bardzo nie chciał znać szczegółów i nie obchodziło go, jak niesamowity był Sherlock w trakcie śledztwa.  
Detektyw przełknął szybko i wrzucił do ust kolejna porcję. Jadł jakby był naprawdę głodny, co zdarzało się rzadko i John, który miał dziś problem ze zjedzeniem obiadu, wykrzywił się wyraźnie.  
\- Apetyt dopisuje?- powiedział, ale bez jadu w głowie. Sherlock mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale gdy John podniósł się by iść spać, szybko wysunął rękę i chwycił go za najbliższy kawałek ubrania, którym okazał się dół bluzy.  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, czemu?  
\- Nie.- powiedział John. Gdyby umiał, najchętniej zapomniałby o tej sprawie. Czuł się gorzej, niż kiedy wrócili z Red Fingers. A sam namawiał Sherlocka do wzięcia tej sprawy. Kiepsko to wyszło.

Sherlock był wytrącony z równowagi swoją pomyłka- wziął Tama Wilsona za jakiegoś amatora magii, gdy tymczasem okazało się, że był po prostu psychicznie chory- z bogatą historią pobytów w szpitalach psychiatrycznych i zapasem leków, które, po śmierci matki, przestał zażywać, bo nikt go już do tego nie zmuszał. Jej śmierć umożliwiła mu także zabijanie, bo dostał po niej dom na uboczu, z głęboka piwnicą i brakiem sąsiadów.  
Kiedy Toma nakarmili lekami, które powinien był zażywać, stał się bardziej rozmowny- a może wręcz dotarło do niego, co zrobił i ze teraz poniesie tego konsekwencje- i okazało sie, że był przekonany, że jest chory na bardzo rzadką chorobę krwi i tylko zjadanie dzieci uratuje go od bolesnej śmierci.  
Jedyne, co było nadspodziewanie interesujące w tej sprawie, to jego sposób działania. Jakimś cudem, mimo bycia stuprocentowym wariatem, udawało mu się zdobywać zaufanie opiekunek do dzieci i to dzięki uzyskiwanym od nich informacjom, mógł porywać dzieci, które zresztą go znały (Tom umawiał się z opiekunkami często na placach zabaw, przekupywał dzieci słodyczami i uwagą, nawet zaprzyjaźniał się z niektórymi). John kiedy się o tym dowiedział, nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem, tak zaburzony człowiek był wstanie wzbudzić czyjeś zaufanie, ale jak widać, przenikliwość i intuicja dzieci była przeceniana. Zdarzało się jednak, że i opiekunka i dziecko go nie zaakceptowali- a wtedy przerzucał się po prostu na inny cel- nie był wybredny, za to zdeterminowany, bo uważał, że umiera- płeć, wygląd, status majątkowy rodziców, rasa- to było mu obojętne, więc nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem kolejnego dziecka.  
Jedyne, na czym mu zależało to, żeby dziecko było w miarę zdrowe. A to było łatwe- poważnie chore dzieci nie pojawiały się po prostu na placach zabaw.  
Sherlock był rozczarowany, bo sprawa okazała się zbyt prosta i zbyt pozbawiona elementów nadprzyrodzonych, jak na jego gust… a John czuł obrzydzenie i zgrozę na myśl o ćwiartowaniu dzieci na stalowym stole w piwnicy.  
Dlatego obaj bardzo niecierpliwie czekali na następną sprawę. Cokolwiek, co odwróci ich uwagę od tego, jak bardzo bezużyteczni okazali się ostatnio i zajmie Sherlocka na dłużej.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock nie zniżał się do czytania maili przysłanych na swoje konto- to John je przeglądał i wstępnie odsiewał najgłupsze; oceniał, które mogą być na tyle interesujące, żeby detektyw chciał poświęcić im czas i cenną uwagę. Dlatego, kiedy na jego konto przyszedł ten mail, to John przeczytał go jako pierwszy.

John przeczytał go od razu w całości, choćby dlatego, że był całkiem niezłe napisany. Co prawda, przez dwie trzecie długości nie wiedział, o co tu chodzi i dlaczego ktoś przesyła im swoją historię życia… ale na koniec okazało się, że trud się opłacił. Kiedy dotarł do końca- sprawa zaczęła wyglądać na dość interesującą. I na pewno warta żeby Sherlock na nią spojrzał. 

 

„Panie Holmes, nazywam się Artur West i piszę do pana w nadziei, że pomoże mi Pan rozwiązać mój problem.   
Chciałbym, żeby pomógł mi pan znaleźć moich przyjaciół (właściwie bardziej znajomych ze studiów, ale jak pan zrozumie, przeczytawszy ten mail, czuje się za ich los odpowiedzialny, a to, co razem przeżyliśmy, sprawiło, że zacząłem ich nazywać przyjaciółmi).

Zacznę od początku całej historii, bo inaczej Pan nie zrozumie:

Pochodzę z Mischigan, ale kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło, mieszkałem na Alasce, ponieważ studiowałem tam kulturę i obyczaje Indian z tego regionu. Byłem na trzecim roku, a ja zakochałem się w jednej dziewczynie Emily Deschanel i zamiast się uczyć- wymyślałem coraz bardziej idiotyczne scenariusze, w których wykazywałem się czymś, co tak zachwyci Emily, że się we mnie zakocha.  
Oczywiście sama Emily ledwo zauważała moją obecność.   
Dlatego właśnie w końcu wymyśliłem ten durny plan.   
Wyprawę badawczą.  
Listę uczestników miałem ustalona od dawna. Mieliśmy w kilka osób pojechać do maleńkiej osady w naprawdę dzikiej okolicy, gdzie są same odcięte od świata farmy i pojedyncze domy. Dużo jeżdżenia, ale za to zbieramy świeży materiał, bo nikomu się nie chciało do tej pory tam pojechać.  
Pojechaliśmy w piątkę, dwoma samochodami- Emily, Susan i Robert za kierownicą jeepa swoich rodziców i my: ja i mój współlokator Dennis jego starą Toyotą, z której był tak dumny, że nie zauważył, że jest zbyt stara na takie bezdroża.   
Zanim dojechaliśmy na miejsce postoju, minął cały dzień, bo albo Toyota odmawiała nam posłuszeństwa albo gubiliśmy drogę.   
Początek pokazał, co nas dalej czeka- nic nie chciało się układać tak jak sobie zaplanowałem: Emily chciała jeździć tylko z Susan, która z kolei bez Roberta odmawiała ruszenia się z miejsca. To oznaczało, że albo będziemy wszyscy jeździć w jeepie (na co nie było miejsca) albo podzielimy się znów na dwa auta. Dla utrzymania pozorów, zapakowaliśmy się jednak do tych dwóch aut i pojechaliśmy szukać rozmówców- najlepiej starych Indian, bo ci mogli nam opowiedzieć coś ciekawego i mieli dużo czasu do zmarnowania.  
Znaleźliśmy z Dennisem kilka opuszczonych domów, a po kilku godzinach wytrząsania tyłków po bardzo złych drogach nie mieliśmy żadnego materiału.   
Tamci wrócili późno wieczorem- byli zmęczeni i bardzo zniechęceni. Tak bardzo, że ich powrót do akademika znów stał się całkiem realny. A Emily... śmiała się ze mnie. Bolało mnie to tak bardzo, że pozbawiło rozsądku. Im bardziej czułem się poniżony, tym bardziej chciałem jej udowodnić, że nie ma racji i choć stawało się to właśnie niemożliwe- chciałem ją czymś zainteresować. 

Nie zaskoczyło mnie, że, kiedy wszyscy poszli spać, i także mnie wypadało przynajmniej udać, że robię to samo- sen nie chciał przyjść. Nigdy do tej pory tego tak nie poczułem. Podjąłem decyzję: ubrałem się i na wpół po omacku znalazłem kluczyki Dennisa. Musiałem im pokazać- nie tylko Emily, inni też powinni zobaczyć, że umiem coś zrobić.   
W aucie znalazłem mapy, przeglądałem je jeszcze przy świetle latarki, bo było zbyt ciemno. Wybrałem drogę i kiedy zapalałem silnik słońce dopiero błysnęło nad drzewami.  
Miałby rację ten, kto by mi wtedy powiedział, że jestem idiotą, jadąc w nie znany teren, cudzym samochodem, bez najmniejszej gwarancji, że mi się to opłaci; nie powiadamiając w dodatku nikogo, gdzie jadę i nie mogąc się z nikim skontaktować przez komórkę. Ale ja o tym nie myślałem, nawet nie o biednym Dennisie- któremu kradłem właśnie auto i uświadomienie sobie tego mogłoby mnie zatrzymać na miejscu.   
Mapa pokazywała mi jakie mam drogi do dyspozycji i gdzie mogę nimi dojechać, ale nie pokazywała mojego celu tej podróży- nigdzie nie było na niej napisu: „tędy do osady chętnych do rozmowy autochtonów, którzy znają soczyste opowieści, nie spisane do tej pory przez nikogo”.  
Byłem jednak tak uparty, że dopiero po godzinie jazdy uświadomiłem sobie, jak beznadziejne było całe to przedsięwzięcie, natychmiast po tym, jak zgasł silnik.  
Wiedziałem, że to już koniec- to Dennis był panem tego rzęcha, on go umiał zmobilizować do pracy, bo znał jego narowy. I tak zostałem bez samochodu.  
Miałem przy tym niefrasobliwe poczucie, że jeśli kogoś znajdę, to reszta potoczy się gładko, bo na pewno to będzie miejscowy, który zna tu wszystkich i powie mi, jak dojść do innych miejscowych.   
Szedłem już ponad godzinę, zastanawiając się, gdzie znajdę jakieś jedzenie, jeśli nie zaproszą mnie na śniadanie w ciągu następnych dwóch godzin, a w następnej chwili go zobaczyłem. Wysunął się spośród drzew płynnie i cicho, jak duch. Był mały i chudy, ubrany w jakieś łachmany, czy raczej lepiej by było powiedzieć, że narzucił na siebie jakieś stare szmaty i przewiązał je paskiem. Na nogach nie miał butów, co wyjaśniało bezszelestność jego kroków, ale wprawiło mnie to w zakłopotanie. Zastanowiłem się jak do niego przemówić, znałem oczywiście angielski i dość dobrze francuski i parę zdań w tutejszym narzeczu. Zagadałem we wszystkich, ale on tylko się gapił na mnie ciemnymi oczami w bardzo śniadej (albo brudnej) twarzy, z którą coś było nie tak. Nie była zniekształcona, nie miała nawet, zwyczajnych u Indian dołów po ospie, ale coś w niej było dziwnego i zacząłem się zastanawiać czy nie trafił mi się nie pełnosprawny umysłowo informator (co byłoby tragiczne).  
W końcu impas został przełamany- obcy coś powiedział, a raczej wydał kilka dźwięków, które mogły być mową lub nie, odwrócił się i odszedł.   
Cóż mogłem zrobić? Gonić go po lesie? Krzyczeć w nieznanym mu języku? Poszedłem ścieżką dalej.   
Po dłuższej chwili pojawiło się dwóch innych, podobnych do przedniego jak dwie krople wody, jeśli nie liczyć innych kolorów szmat, które mieli na sobie, zamiast ubrania.  
Jeden z ich zapytał po angielsku:  
\- Ty, gdzie idziesz?  
Na co mogłem mu uczciwie i z ulgą wyjaśnić cel swej wędrówki. Słuchał mnie uważnie, ale miałem wrażenie, że zrozumiał najwyżej połowę, co potwierdziła jego następna wypowiedź:  
\- Ty sam?  
\- Sam.- odpowiedziałem i przymiliłem się: - Zaprowadź mnie do swojego domu, proszę...  
\- Dobra.- powiedział i odwrócił się, więc pomyślałem, że nam iść za nimi.  
Dom wyrósł przed nami równie nagle jak zwiadowca, mógłbym koło niego przejść dziesięć razy i tak bym go nie zauważył. Było to w zasadzie wzgórze porośnięte darnią i krzewami, w którym jeśli się wiedziało, gdzie szukać, można się było dopatrzyć wejścia.   
Jakoś nie uśmiechało mi się tam wchodzić. Oni natomiast weszli do środka, odchylając krzaki i po chwili wyszło stamtąd więcej podobnych stworów. Niestety, porozumieć się ze mną umiał tylko ten jeden, ale pomyślałem że to i tak dobrze i zacząłem szybko notować okoliczności spotkania. Wątpiłem, żebym zapomniał tak niezwykłych rozmówców, ale chciałem spisać na świeżo wszystkie szczegóły; ich dziwne ubranie i absolutnie wyjątkowy dom.  
Stali tam i gapili się na mnie.   
Poprosiłem ich o coś do jedzenia i dostałem kawałek mięsa upieczonego na patyku.   
Nie chciało mi się wchodzić do tej ziemianki, ale z drugiej strony zmarnowałaby się taka okazja... ci ludzie musieli należeć do jakiegoś nielicznego prymitywnego szczepu, utrzymującego bardzo słabe kontakty z cywilizacją- czyli byli cudem, wymarzonym przez każdego etnografa w tych nieciekawych dla nauki czasach, gdy wszystko już odkryto, pomierzono, poznano. Mogłem być pierwszym badaczem, z jakim mieli kiedykolwiek do czynienia.   
Z krzaków wypadło jeszcze dwóch i któryś z nich do mnie podleciał, zaczął mnie szarpać i krzyczeć. Niezdecydowany, opierałem mu się odruchowo i to chyba przesądziło sprawę. Poczułem nagle straszny chłodny ból w tyle głowy i świat zniknął.  
Ocknąłem się w ciemnościach; prawie całkowitych, jeśli nie liczyć odblasku ognia rozpalonego po prawej stronie.   
Było duszno i potwornie śmierdziało, a dookoła mnie coś się ruszało i szeleściło i dopiero po chwili wychwyciłem kontury tubylców. Stali nade mną, bardzo zdenerwowani. A ja leżałem na chłodnym i gładkim klepisku, ze skrępowanymi rękami i nogami, jak baran przygotowany na ofiarę.   
Zacząłem skamleć i tłumaczyć, że nie mogą mi nic zrobić, bo moi przyjaciele wiedzą, gdzie poszedłem. Tyle, że nikt mnie chyba nie rozumiał i mogłem sobie mówić, co chciałem. Postali nade mną, a potem poszli i zostawili mnie samego.   
Próbowałem się oczywiście uwolnić, ale nic mi z tego nie wyszło. Tyle tylko uzyskałem, wijąc się po ziemi, że niedaleko pojawił się jakiś dźwięk: jakby mlaskanie i chlupot, a nawet coś, co dla mojej pobudzonej wyobraźni zabrzmiało jak bełkot niewyraźnej ludzkiej mowy.  
Potem usłyszałem coś, jakiś głos i zacząłem go błagać o ratunek.   
Ale to nie był człowiek. Ani nawet taki, jak ci, którzy mnie tu przyprowadzili. Powiedział, że chce, żebym mu dał czas, ale ja nie rozumiałem.  
Pomyślałem, że nikt mi nie pomoże, jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę. Ale jakoś niczego nie mogłem wymyślić... W ciemności ciągle coś chlupotało i dźwięk stawał się coraz bardziej nieznośny, nie dawał mi się skupić. Tak długo kazali mi czekać, że prawie przywykłem do smrodu i ciemności.  
Ale po jakimś czasie przyszli z prymitywnymi pochodniami z gałęzi i szmat. Rozwiązali mi nogi i przeprowadzili bliżej ogniska. Bałem się, ale ciekawość była silniejsza, więc rozglądałem się dookoła. Bo im więcej wiedziałem o swojej sytuacji, tym większą szansę na przeżycie.  
No i dowiedziałem się więcej. I można nawet powiedzieć, że nieco zbyt dużo. Pod ścianami tego pomieszczenia walały się różne przedmioty, talerze, jakieś szmaty i drewniane części mebli, ale większość z tych śmieci nie można było i tak rozpoznać, wszystko było tak brudne, przysypane ziemią, zepsute. Zobaczyłem tam też gigantyczną kadź. To, co w niej było, to właśnie tak chlupotało.   
Powiedzieli mi, że to jest stary. Jak dla mnie, mógłby równie dobrze nazwać to coś w kadzi każdym innym słowem, ale myliłem się. Bo wtedy kadź przemówiła, tym samym nosowym głosem, który słyszałem wcześniej i znowu zaczęła bełkotać o czasie.  
Nie odpowiedziałem, nie mógłbym; nawet, gdybym wiedział, o co mu chodzi. Tubylcy nie dali mi wyboru- popchnęli mnie w stronę zbiornika i oświetlili mi go ładnie, żebym zobaczył DOKŁADNIE. W kadzi leżała albo raczej tkwiła jakaś oślizła masa w bladosinym kolorze, bez widocznych odnóży, z samą głową ledwo wystającą ponad brzeg, bezwłosą i równie dziwaczną jak cała reszta: nie miała ani ust ani nosa- tylko dwa czarne ślepia bez powiek i jeden okrągły otwór pod nimi.   
Powiedzieli, że muszę dać temu czas, ale ja go dalej nie rozumiałem, a on nie chciał zrozumieć, że ja nie rozumiem.   
W końcu ci chudzi i śniadzi, przepchnęli mnie pod ścianę, gdzie z było solidne rusztowanie z grubych gałęzi. Nie mogłem nic zrobić, było ich za dużo i mimo mikrej postury, byli wystarczająco silni, żebym się nie mógł wyrwać. Przywiązali mnie do niego solidnie, tak, żebym nie mógł się ruszyć, i już wiedziałem, że będzie źle. Zostawili mnie na tak długo, że w końcu zasnąłem.  
Ale potem się obudziłem i zaczęli mnie torturować. Z bólu wygadywałem głupoty, opowiedziałem im o wszystkim, o całym życiu, ale to ich nie obchodziło. Wygadałem się, ze nie jestem tu sam i to akurat ich zainteresowało. Chyba uwierzyli, że nic nie wiem, że im nie pomogę, bo przestali mnie męczyć na trochę.   
A potem pojawili się moi znajomi. Nie wiem jak ich znaleźli, nie wiem jak ich schwytali, nie pozwolili się nam porozumieć.   
Potem mnie wyrzucili na zewnątrz- chyba myśleli, że nie żyję, jakoś udało mi się im uciec. Myślałem, ze to wszystko to był jakiś koszmarny sen, ze nie mogli porwać moich przyjaciół, ale kiedy udało mi się wydostać z tych cholernych okolic, dzięki uprzejmości wielu ludzi, okazało się, że nikt poza mną nie wrócił z tego wyjazdu.   
Jak pan się domyśla, nikt, na czele z policją, nie chciał mi wierzyć- byłem nawet na obserwacji w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, uznali w końcu, ze miałem atak psychotyczny, ale nie mogli mi udowodnić, że kogokolwiek zabiłem, zwłaszcza, że nie znaleźli ich ciał.  
Wiem, że to niemal nierealne, ale chcę, żeby pan się zajął wyjaśnieniem tej sprawy, żebym wreszcie odzyskał spokój. Oni prawdopodobnie już niczyja, bo gdyby żyli, to by się odezwali, choć do swoich rodzin, ale może pan coś wyjaśni, ustali i wreszcie przestana mnie uważać za wariata.”

 

***

 

Sherlock czytał mail tak szybko, że John który obserwował go, udając, że tego nie robi, bał się, że pominął wiele fragmentów a, jak się sam przekonał, w gruncie rzeczy list zawierał niewiele nieistotnych dla sprawy elementów- choć wydawał się być raczej jakimś opowiadaniem, niż sprawozdaniem o rzeczywistych wydarzeniach.  
Kiedy detektyw skończył czytać, mruknął coś pod nosem.  
\- No i?- John nie wytrzymał.- Co sądzisz?- zapytał niecierpliwie. To wyglądało jak kawał, ale tak strasznie chciał gdzieś pojechać i zapomnieć o tamtej piwnicy. Nawet pod tak idiotycznym pretekstem.-Pojedziemy na Alaskę, żeby wygarnąć temu gościowi, że robi nam kawały?  
Sherlock mruknął coś jeszcze i John poczuł się jak dureń.  
\- No dobra, wiem, że to kiepski pretekst, ale gościowi się chciało napisać niezłe opowiadanie. Nie jesteś ciekawy, dlaczego? co się za tym kryje?   
\- Najprawdopodobniej- nastolatek ze zbyt duża ilością wolnego czasu oraz wyobraźnia ukształtowana przez horrory…ewentualnie jakiś starszy człowiek, któremu kalectwo albo choroba przykuły na dłużej do łóżka . i mu się nudzi. Mógłby to być też więzień, ale oni są zwykle trochę zbyt zajęci ochroną swego życia, żeby im się chciało robić takie żarty.   
\- I ani trochę nie pochlebia ci, że twoja renoma przekroczyła ocean? I ani trochę nie ciekawi cię, co ten ktoś ma do powiedzenia ?  
John uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, sugerując, że zna się na emocjach Sherlocka lepiej, niż on sam.  
\- Odpowiedz na twoje wszystkie pytania brzmi tak samo: NIE.  
Uśmiech Johna zgasł błyskawicznie. Holmes spojrzał na niego i wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się na kilka sekund. John nie wiedział o co chodzi. A potem usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że najpierw zmarszczył brwi, a potem podniósł je tak wysoko, że czuł jak skóra na czole fałduje mu się boleśnie.  
\- Ale widzę, że tobie na tym zależy. Nie rozumiem dlaczego… ale jestem skłonny pojechać na małą wycieczkę. Mamy szansę na dużo słońca- przewodniki polecają Alaskę we wrześniu. Trzeba tylko uważać na niedźwiedzie, które jedzą teraz wszystko, przygotowując się na okres hibernacji.  
Ton Sherlock był suchy, spokojny, rzeczowy i gdyby John go nie znał, nie doceniłby wagi tego, co się właśnie działo. Ale go znał, więc potrafił tylko wyjąkać:  
\- Ty… zrobisz to dla mnie?  
Sherlock wzruszył ramionami jakby lekko skrepowany i John umarła na ustach jakakolwiek złośliwa riposta. To było zbyt dobre, by to psuć złośliwością.  
Musiał się tylko upewnić.  
\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Jedziemy tam, bo Alaska jest piękna o tej porze roku, a ja chcę, albo potrzebuję jakichś wakacji?..  
Sherlock odwrócił głowę i przekrzywił ją, jak uparte dziecko. John wiedział, że jeśli go teraz naciśnie, to tamten go zaatakuje, jak rozdrażniony borsuk- na oślep. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Ktoś musiał być tu dorosły i, jak często, musiał to być on sam, bo nie było innego kandydata.  
\- Tak. No więc… Chyba zacznę się pakować. Jest szansa, że skombinujesz jakoś kasę na bilety?  
Sherlock chrząknął i mruknął niewyraźnie:  
\- Mycroft.  
I John nie wnikał. Co dobrego przyjdziemy z wiedzy, że tamten znów podwędził kartę starszemu bratu? Dla własnego spokoju Watson wolał w takich sytuacjach zakładać, że Sherlock ma na myśli zrobienie dla Mycrofta jakiejś nieciekawej roboty, a za konieczność znoszenia niewygód zostanie sowicie wynagrodzony. John lubił swój spokój ducha i miał w zanadrzu wiele sposobów, by go utrzymać.  
Skoro Sherlock zapewniał bilety, jemu samemu nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zająć się całą resztą, której nie było tak mało. 

Formalności do załatwienia było tyle, że gdy zaczął się nimi zajmować, pomyślał niejeden raz, że gdyby to wiedział wcześniej, w ogóle by nie zaczynał. Mogliby przecież poczekać na coś z Francji, albo z jakiegoś innego kraju Unii Europejskiej.  
W każdym razie, przez następne tygodnie miał niezbyt dobry humor i wiele razy chciał się poddać.  
Sherlock oczywiście przez ten czas znalazł parę zagadek do rozwiązania, musiał też odrobić swoją pańszczyznę dla brata, któremu ktoś powiedział, że z jego konta zniknęła godna uwagi suma, więc był w miarę zajęty i nie przeszkadzał.  
John się cieszył z tego powodu, ale… miał coraz większe poczucie, że przyjaciel ukrywa przed nim coraz więcej rzeczy. Nadal czytał książki od Rogera i próbował rozszerzyć kolekcje o coś sensownego, według niego- co, jak się okazało, było bardzo trudne i kosztowne. Nie bardzo chciał wyjaśniać co robi i tylko czasami, w przypływie wielkoduszności, opowiadał coś o swoich poszukiwaniach i John zaczynał rozumieć, jakie trudne jest traktować zjawiska nadnaturalne serio, po latach uważania ich za rodzaj feleru prostych umysłów.   
John prawie mu współczuł, kiedy słuchał o durnych sprzedawcach, szalonych mediach i przerażająco prostackich rytuałach, o których Sherlock musiał czytać, żeby oddzielić prawdę od bajan idiotów. Tak naprawdę John miał cały czas nadzieje, że Sherlock da sobie wreszcie spokój z tym tematem. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, nie podobało mu się ten nowy świat, w którym takie rzeczy mogły się zdarzać. 

***

Wylecieli pod koniec września i już na pokładzie samolotu John przypomniał sobie, że na Alasce to oznacza jesień. No cóż- nie mieli wyjścia, wcześniej się nie dało.  
Samoloty nigdy nie były wygodne, a wyuczona oszczędność Johna nie pozwoliła kupić im biletów w pierwszej klasie, więc warunki były raczej spartańskie. John po raz pierwszy cieszył sie, że Sherlock jest taki chudy, ale martwiąc się o krążenie w jego długich kończynach oraz wygodę współpasażerów, zagnał go pod okno, gdzie wyglądało, że będzie miał trochę więcej miejsca na rozciągniecie długiego ciała. Sam zajął miejsce obok niego, z nadzieją, że nikt nie wykupił miejsca po drugiej stronie.  
Czekał go jednak zawód, ale tylko połowiczny- bo miejsce obok niego zajęła bardzo ładna kobieta koło trzydziestki i John po prostu nie mógł na nią raz po raz nie zerkać. Zwłaszcza, że Sherlock milczał nietypowo dla siebie.   
Potem okazało się, że, zwykle maniakalny, detektyw reaguje na samolot w najdziwniejszy jak dla Johna sposób- zasypia prawie natychmiast. Watson zastanawiał się nawet, czy tamten nie naszprycował się czymś przed wyjściem, przewidując nieznośnie długi okres nudy i braku bodźców, ale jaki by nie powód jego snu- John się nie skarżył. Dla wszystkich obecnych tak było lepiej.   
John starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo podoba mu się współpasażerka, ale cieszył sie, że detektyw zasnął i nie widział (oraz- co ważniejsze- nie komentował) spojrzeń jakie jej wysyłał. Próbował równocześnie zrozumieć coś z czytanej książki, więc niewiele zostało mu uwagi dla śpiącego przyjaciela.   
Ale kiedy w końcu mu sie przyjrzał i oszacował jego wygiętą w dość nienaturalnej pozycji sylwetkę , to wzdrygnął się wewnętrznie na myśl, jak bardzo wszystko sobie biedak ponaciąga.   
Z westchnieniem rezygnacji zaczął poprawiać jego położenie tak, żeby miał szansę nie dostać skurczów mięśni i mógł się poruszać bez pomocy, gdy wylądują po wielu godzinach lotu w Anchorage.  
Teraz to kobieta zaczęła obserwować Johna ukradkiem, z prawdziwym zainteresowaniem, ale udając, że się nie gapi. John nie mógł stłumić kolejnego westchnięcia- czy zawsze, naprawdę ZAWSZE musiał wychodzić przy kobietach na partnera życiowego Sherlocka, choćby nawet żadne z nich nie wypowiedziało ani jednego słowa?  
Do tej pory nie myślał o tym, ale… kiedy skończył układać przyjaciela w bardziej wygodnej pozycji uświadomił sobie, że być może jednak odrobinę był sobie winny.   
W końcu nie musiał się zajmować dorosłym i całkowicie zdolnym do zadbania o siebie przyjacielem. „Zdolnym… ale niechętnym…”- pomyślał zaraz potem z goryczą.   
Potem przestał o tym myśleć, dając sobie spokój z zerkaniem na atrakcyjną współpasażerkę, teraz mijało się to już z celem; zamiast tego wczytał się w książkę – jakiś skandynawski kryminał- coś tak trywialnego i debilnego w ocenie Sherlocka, że pominął milczeniem jego istnienie, dzięki czemu John mógł spokojnie go przeczytać, zamiast wysłuchiwać tyrady w odcinkach na temat tego, co dokładnie zepsuła autorka. Odkąd zrozumiał zasady funkcjonowania krytyki wbudowanej w Sherlocka, poczuł się dużo lepiej- bo miał wreszcie szanse kontrolować sytuację; wystarczyło konsekwentnie wybierać cos, co było dla detektywa tak odrażająco pozbawione sensu i /albo wartości, że decydował się ignorować istnienie tego. To było właściwie bardzo proste.   
I kiedy właśnie dawał się wciągnąć w surowy krajobraz Szwedzkiego miasteczka… poczuł, jak coś ciężkiego wylądowało na jego prawym ramieniu. Podskoczył odruchowo i serce zabiło mu szybciej, ale okazało się, że to tylko głowa Sherlocka, która stoczyła się z zagłówka fotela- pewnie przez to, co przed chwila z nim zrobił.  
John po chwili stwierdził, że mu to właściwie nie przeszkadza. Sherlock był cicho i się nie ruszał, opierał się głównie o niego policzkiem, więc nie było to niewygodne- John uznał, że może być; niech sobie leży jak mu wygodniej, da mu się wyspać, póki nie zacznie mu to przeszkadzać. W końcu Sherlock spał tak mało, że budzenie go zaczynało dla Johna oznaczać zbrodnie…  
Po chwili kudłata głowa zsunęła się trochę niżej i Sherlock sam się poprawił- tak, żeby opierać policzek o dość miękki mięsień na piersi Johna, podpierając się ręką. Gdyby John przełożył prawą rękę ponad jego głową i objął nią jego plecy, znaleźliby się w klasycznej łóżkowej pozycji.  
John nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć na tę myśl. Zerknął na współpasażerkę- gapiła się teraz na niego otwarcie i to z tak wyraźnie rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, że nie pozostawało nic innego, jak zrobić to, co przed chwila sobie wyobrażał. W końcu nie może wyjść przed nią na drania, który wstydzi się okazać czułość swemu chłopakowi; tylko dlatego, że są na pokładzie samolotu w relatywnie małej i zatłoczonej przestrzeni.   
John wiedział, że nawet gdyby teraz zaczął jej wszystko wyjaśniać, odniósłby tylko przeciwny skutek, zgodnie z zasadą „tylko winni się tłumacza”, więc dał sobie spokój- to nie miało sensu.  
Przełożył więc ramię i objął nim Sherlocka tak, żeby obu im było wygodniej. Sherlock, nie budząc się, powiercił się chwile i przysunął nawet bliżej, a potem westchnął z takim ukontentowaniem, że John uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Usłyszał wtedy z lewej strony sapnięcie, ale nie popatrzył w bok, by przekonać się, czy wyrażało ono rozbawienie, czy oburzenie kobiety. Nie miał odwagi… albo go to już nie obchodziło.  
Chciał, żeby im było po prostu wygodnie- bo, patrząc z punktu widzenia, który wielu mogło podzielać- John robił to z czystego egoizmu: śpiący Sherlock to Sherlock spokojny i cichy, Sherlock śpiący w wygodnej pozycji to Sherlock wypoczęty i w lepszym humorze, niż Sherlock niewyspany i z ponaciąganymi mięśniami.   
A zważywszy na czekające ich najprawdopodobniej rozczarowanie… dobry humor Sherlocka powinien być jego priorytetem.

***

Sherlock obudził się na kilka minut przed lądowaniem, jakby wiedział dokładnie, co się dzieje.   
Gdyby nie to, że John nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby był zdolny NIE spać i wytrzymać w jednej pozycji przez cały ten czas, utrzymując w dodatku równy, głęboki oddech, którym zdołał namoczyć koszule Johna w jednym miejscu- to uznałby, że Sherlock tylko udawał, że śpi. Ale dlaczego miałby to robić?  
To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Poza tym, zanim się dobudził, Sherlock przez dobre pół minuty mrugał oczami i pocierał twarz dłońmi, zanim zaczął wystarczająco przypominać samego siebie. A John wolał go obserwować, niż czytać książkę, albo patrzeć za okno, na zbliżające się szybko lotnisko. 

Chłodne powietrze, na które wyszli z samolotu, otrzeźwiło ich do reszty i John pomyślał, że jego starania się opłaciły- zamiast narzekać na wszystko i obrażać każdego grupowo i z osobna, Sherlock po prostu zajął się tym, żeby jak najszybciej i jak najprościej dotarli na odpowiednie lotnisko, dla małych samolotów.   
Tam, gdzie mieli się odstać, były drogi, ale małe, kilkuosobowe awionetki były najszybszym i najwygodniejszym środkiem lokomocji.   
Gdy zapakowali się już do samolotu, którego pilot zrobił ewidentnie duże wrażenie na Holmesie, John był już okropnie zmęczony i miał ochotę znaleźć jakieś wygodne miejsce, gdzie by nim nie trzęsło tak bardzo i gdzie mógłby się ułożyć i przespać. Był oczywiście też głodny i spragniony, ale zmęczenie wygrywało.  
Niestety, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, siedzenia w małej Cesnie były jeszcze gorsze, niż w rejsowym samolocie, a w dodatku musieli jeszcze mieć zapięte cały czas pasy.   
John próbował znaleźć choć chwilową ulgę odchylając głowę do tyłu i przymykając oczy, ale po chwili zaczął szukać innej pozycji. Czuł się koszmarnie, po kilkunastu godzinach podróży bolało go już całe ciało i kiepsko znosił kolejną wymuszoną nieruchomość.   
I nagle poczuł, że ktoś wsuwa mu między głowę i oparcie fotela coś miękkiego.  
Otwarł oczy zaalarmowany.  
\- Co?..-zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo Sherlock (bo to był spychał mu pod głowę swój zwinięty w rulon płaszcz) wymamrotał:  
\- Tak będzie wygodniej…  
Nie patrzył nawet na niego w tej chwili i John wiedział, że stara się wyglądać na kompletnie obojętnego, jakby uprzejmość która właśnie proponował była czymś dziwacznym albo wstydliwym. John uniósł brwi, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza. Podziękował po prostu –i zajął się układaniem płaszcza w jak najwygodniejszy dla siebie sposób. Nie zaskoczyło go, że płaszcz okazał się całkiem odpowiednim uzupełnieniem zagłówka, który bardzo poprawił sytuacje. Trochę drapał, bo był z domieszką wełny, ale można to było zlekceważyć. Wreszcie była szansa na trochę snu.  
Obudził go stanowczy kuksaniec w żebro.  
\- Jesteśmy na miejscu.- usłyszał głos pilota i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.   
Tym razem Sherlock nie spał; i był dużo bardziej przytomny i bardziej pomocny, niż John mógłby go o to podejrzewać.  
Coldfoot Camp, w którym zarezerwowali sobie pokój i w którym mieli spotkać się z autorem maila nie było miastem jak na standardy angielskie, ale tutaj mogło za nie uchodzić, ze swoim małym pasem startowym i kilkoma drogami.   
Motel, w którym zamówili nocleg był brzydki i niepozorny, jak ocenił John, kiedy zobaczył coś zupełnie nie przypominającego zdjęć na stronie internetowej.   
Na szczęście właścicielka była sympatyczna i mało gadatliwa- co doceniał dziś bardzo. Dała im klucze i podsunęła po jednym egzemplarzu przewodnika, zadając minimum pytań.   
Po tym jak weszli do pokoju John wygrzebał wszystko, co mieli do jedzenia, położył to na stole i podzielił mniej więcej równo na dwie części. Nie było tego dużo, ale wojsko nauczyło go przyjmować takie sytuacje ze spokojem. Sherlockowi w ogóle chyba było już wszystko jedno, czy coś zje przed snem, czy nie.  
Potem umyli się pobieżnie w małej łazience (doceniając gorąca wodę) i rzucili na swoje łóżka.   
Obaj byli tak zmęczeni, że zasnęli prawie natychmiast.


	3. Chapter 3

John obudził się po ponad ośmiu godzinach snu i stwierdził, że jest wypoczęty i gotów stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co wymyśli dziś Sherlock. Wyjrzał za okno, na krawędź lasu- już nie tak soczyście zielonego- bo tutaj była już jesień, a na tej wysokości geograficznej przyroda poważnie traktowała zimę i przygotowania do niej.   
Zerknął na drugie łóżko- Sherlock był tylko kłębem ciemnych włosów wystających spod kołdry. John westchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą- miał czas porządnie się dobudzić, zanim jego towarzysz zacznie szaleć.  
Oczywiście chcieli się spotkać jak najszybciej z autorem maila, ale okazało sie, że nie ma go pod adresem, który podał, a jego telefon nie odpowiadał i jest jakby wyłączony. Irytacji Sherlock nie było więc końca. Ale John był tak świetnym nastroju, że nic go nie wyprowadzało z równowagi.   
Czuł się tu wyśmienicie.  
Powietrze było takie przejrzyste i pachniało lasem, że wydawało mu się, że mógłby spędzić czas wystarczająco przyjemnie po prostu siedząc gdzieś na ławce na zewnątrz i oddychając nim głęboko.  
Miasteczko było małe i niezbyt ładne, ale bliskość gór sprawiała, że brzydota małych domków stawała się urocza.   
John nie więc miał żadnego problemu z krążeniem po tych pięciu krzyżujących się ulicach za szalejącym z frustracji Sherlockiem, który próbował przesłuchać każdego mieszkańca w przedziale wiekowym od 8 do 65 lat. Niestety, nie przewidział tego, że miejscowi będą patrzeć na niego podejrzliwie, a kiedy usłyszą pytania o Artura Westa… natychmiast nabiorą wody w usta.   
Wrócili na obiad i John zwabił go na posiłek do motelu obietnicą, że w jego trakcie na pewno znajdzie kogoś do indagowania, a ludzie podczas jedzenia są bardziej skłonni do rozmowy, ale okazało się szybko, że tubylcy najwyraźniej należą do jakiegoś innego gatunku i każdy kręcił przecząco głową, kiedy usłyszał słowa: „Artur West”.   
Johnowi było wręcz przykro, kiedy patrzył, jak detektyw przechodzi kolejne stadia gniewu i choć uważał, że właśnie zdobyli ostateczny dowód na to, że to wszystko to tylko naciągany żart, nie chciał dobijać przyjaciela wypominaniem mu tego. Każda uwaga Sherlocka o tym, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego, spotykała się z natychmiastową wrogością ze strony miejscowych i nawet szczery i ciepły uśmiech Johna tracił swą moc zjednywania sobie ludzi.   
\- Czemu oni nie chcą odpowiadać na pytania? Co ukrywają? Kogo?- dziwił się Holmes, wrzucając w siebie potrawkę z wołowiny.   
John bardziej zaskakiwało to, czemu właśnie zjada bez protestów cały posiłek, ale wyraźnie tutejsze powietrze działało także na niego.  
\- Nie wiem.- odparł szczerze, bez zastanowienia. Sherlock popatrzył na niego oskarżycielsko.  
\- Ty nie wiesz? Ty- specjalista od ludzkich zachowań?- wyrzucił z siebie złośliwie i wrócił do potrawki.  
John zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Coś mu nawet przyszło do głowy.  
\- Skoro już ustaliliśmy, że się nie znam na ludziach, to może ty wrócisz do przepytywania miejscowych, a ja przejdę się po lesie.- tutaj doznał błysku olśnienia.- Może znajdę tam jakieś ślady? coś niezwykłego… coś, od czego mógłbyś zacząć.  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy, zastanawiając się wyraźnie.  
\- Pójdę z tobą.  
John się zdziwił.  
\- Umrzesz tam z nudów.- powiedział powoli, z namysłem, czekając, aż tamten zechce mu wytłumaczyć swoją nagłą ochotę na spacer.  
Sherlock nie patrzył w jego stronę i miał bardzo niezwykły, jak na siebie, wyraz twarzy.   
\- Chodzenie po lesie ma więcej sensu, niż próby wyciagnięcia czegokolwiek od tych ćwoków we Wranglerach.- mruknął wreszcie, niesprawiedliwie , gdy John nie spuszczał z niego czujnego spojrzenia.  
\- Ale…- zaczął, marszcząc brwi. Spacer po lesie miał być przyjemny, a z wkurzonym Sherlockiem u boku, raczej nic nie mogło być przyjemne.  
Sherlock jednak miał to gdzieś, czy przyjaciel chce go zabrać na spacer, czy nie.  
Po prostu z nim poszedł.  
I nawet nie próbował wyjaśniać Sherlockowi, że jego buty poczują się źle na tutejszym błocie i kamieniach- wiedział, że to próżny trud. Albo detektyw sam to wie i nie ma zamiaru przyjmować tego do wiadomości, albo nie i musi się dopiero o tym przekonać- poobijać sobie palce u stóp, przemoczyć stopy i obetrzeć je sobie o mokrą skórę trzewików, wartych nie jedna pensje Johna w przychodni.  
A jednak…  
A jednak sam spacer okazał się przyjemnym doświadczeniem. W lesie było tak cicho i spokojnie, że John rozluźnił się całkowicie i zapomniał, czym grozi nadmiar spokoju w towarzystwie młodszego Holmesa.  
Na szczęście tamten zajął się szukaniem czegoś niezwykłego- cokolwiek miałoby to być, a Johna nie obchodziło wcale, z jaką prędkością posuwają się do przodu, więc gdy jego towarzysz utykał przy jakiejś kłodzie, żeby obejrzeć ja dokładniej, znajdował sobie po prostu wygodne miejsce i siadał na nim. Albo- stał nieopodal, żeby nie przeszkadzać. Tu było tak pięknie i kojąco, że właściwie było mu wszystko jedno, czy idzie czy stoi- stanie w jednym miejscu miało nawet te przewagę nad chodzeniem, że wtedy mógł usłyszeć więcej śpiewających ptaków i poświęcić im całą swoją uwagę.   
Zastanawiał się leniwie, czy zna jakieś tutejsze gatunki zwierząt i próbował je odgadnąć po wydawanych odgłosach i dźwiękach. Ale poza dzięciołami i srokami nie miał szans rozpoznać niczego.   
Sherlock nie znalazł nic i po kilku godzinach miał dosyć spaceru, i prawdopodobnie całej Alaski. John ucieszył się i z tego, a ponieważ zrobiło się ciemno i zimnawo, z ulga przyjął powrót.  
Obserwując Sherlocka i próbując za nim nadążyć, zastanawiał się tylko w jakim humorze jest jego przyjaciel i jak długo tu mogą zostać, jeśli Sherlock jutro też nie dostanie żadnych nowych informacji. On sam zostałby tu chętnie jeszcze kilka dni. Nie przypuszczał, że może tu być tak pięknie i spokojnie- czuł, że mógłby tu naprawdę odpocząć.  
Na kolacji odważył się o to zapytać:  
\- Co robimy jutro?  
Sherlock wyglądał akurat tęsknie za okno. Zjadł swoją porcje szybciej, niż John i teraz wyglądał, jakby się rozmarzył. John podejrzewał, że na temat papierosów. Na wszelki wypadek, zebrał się w sobie na ewentualną kłótnię na ten temat. W końcu nawet w tej dziczy ludzie brali skądś tytoń.   
\- Jutro? Jutro…- Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, żeby pokazać mu, że nic go to nie obchodzi.- Sądzę, że w tej sytuacji, to nie ma już znaczenia. Jeśli ten cały Artur podał nam złe dane i jeśli nikt nie chce nic o nim powiedzieć… to zdaje się, że nie możemy zrobić już nic.   
John wydawał się ze słyszy w jego głosie jękliwą skargę i bardzo chciał go pocieszyć, ale nie wiedział jak, więc zaczął zmyślać.   
\- Ale może się do nas sam zgłosi?.. albo ktoś wreszcie coś nam powie.  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Obawiam się, że prawda jest taka, że to jakiś gnojek, który być może nawet nie mieszka na Alasce. Zrobił sobie z nas głupi żart.- wymamrotał całkiem pokonany. John zrobiło się go żal. Poza tym naprawdę był zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Tylko jak to przekazać Sherlockowi tak, żeby w to uwierzył, żeby zobaczył jakieś plusy w ich obecnej sytuacji.  
\- Możemy…- utknął do razu, bo opowiadanie mu o pięknie przyrody i roztaczanie przed nim uroków spacerów na świeżym powietrzu, było kompletnym mijaniem się z celem.  
Co Sherlockowi może tu się wydać interesujące?  
\- Chcesz tu zostać.- stwierdził , ze zdziwieniem.- Mimo wszystko. Mimo tego, że nie ma tu nic ciekawego.  
\- No… to nie tak, że nie ma kompletnie nic.- powiedział John, wysilając mózg, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek, choćby miał to wymyśleć.  
Ale Sherlock był, mimo wszystko, w wielkodusznym nastroju, bo nie czekając na efekt jego wysiłków powiedział:  
\- Możemy zostać jeszcze kilka dni. Pochodzisz sobie na te swoje spacery…  
\- A ty?- zapytał John, zszokowany sytuacją.- Co będziesz robił? Przez ten czas?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego wreszcie i John poczuł się prześwietlany.  
\- Będę obniżał swoje IQ, spacerując po lesie razem z tobą. Może po kilku dniach osiągnę twój poziom inteligencji i zacznie mi się to podobać?- uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie.  
John uśmiechnął się, również niezbyt wesoło.  
\- Zlekceważę cały chamski podtekst twojej wypowiedzi i przyjmę ją za dobra monetę. Na poziomie faktów: tu jest pięknie i zostaniemy tu na kilka dni. Reszta mnie nie obchodzi. Będziesz ze mną chodził po lesie- dobrze, nie będziesz- drugie dobrze…-stwierdził John optymistycznie i z energią.-Ja idę spać. Jestem zmęczony, a skoro jutro ma być tak samo ładna pogoda… mam zamiar z niej skorzystać w pełni. Tobie radze to samo.  
Sherlock fuknął na niego z wyższością i dalej patrzył za okno, choć właściwie nie było za nim nic widać; na zewnątrz było już ciemno i na szybie odbijało się jasno oświetlone wnętrze jadalni.  
Dopiero w pokoju John uświadomił sobie, że właściwie Sherlock zrobił dla niego coś miłego i że powinien był się już przyzwyczaić do sposobu, w jaki tamten ukrywa przed światem, że jest dla kogoś miły- owijając każdą przyjemną rzecz, którą mówi albo robi, wieloma warstwami bezczelnej złośliwości.   
Obiecał sobie, że jutro, gdy tylko się obudzą, podziękuje mu za to, choćby Sherlock zdążył wcześniej go naprawdę mocno obrazić albo wkurzyć. 

***

Następnego dnia obudził się tuż po świcie i poszedł do łazienki, żeby napić się wody z kranu. Kiedy z niej wracał, nadepnął bosą stopą na coś płaskiego i gładszego niż włochata, jasnoniebieska wykładzina podłogowa. Okazało sie, że ktoś im w nocy wsunął pod drzwi list. W twardszej, niż zwykła kopercie, bez żadnego napisu.  
John przez chwilę zastanawiał się co to może znaczyć i czy sprawa może poczekać te dwie godziny, które jeszcze chciał sobie pospać i, w końcu, postanowił nie budzić Sherlocka. Wrócił do łóżka i zasnął błyskawicznie.  
Za drugim razem obudziło go podekscytowane mamrotanie Sherlocka, który obrałam w rękach kopertę i mruczał do siebie dedukcje na jego temat.  
Sam list był krótki i zaskakująco konkretny:  
„Czekajcie trzeciego września na pięćdziesiątej mili na wschód, koło wielkiego głazu, wygląda jak głowa jaszczura. Spakujcie plecaki na kilka dni i zabierzcie ciepłe, wygodne ubrania. Artur West.”  
I tyle.   
Sherlock próbował wypytać o list wszystkich, których spotykał na swej drodze w motelu, ale nikt nic oczywiście nie wiedział, nie słyszał i nie widział. W związku z tym jego frustracja osiągnęła poziom widoczności z dwóch metrów.   
John natomiast zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, w co się wpakowali. Nie miał broni, nie mogli jej tu legalnie kupić, nie mieli kontaktów w policji, a Mycroft był daleko. A Sherlock najwyraźniej ani myślał się poddawać.  
John uspokajał się poprzez zajmowanie się aprowizacją- kupowaniem jedzenia i wszystkiego, co może się przydać podczas biwakowania pod gołym niebem oraz pakowaniem tego później do dwóch plecaków tak, żeby nie były zbyt ciężkie i niewygodne, ale zapewniały minimum szans przetrwania w lesie. Choć najbardziej ucieszyłby się z broni, musiał poprzestać na latarkach i sznurze. W końcu skończyło się na wyprawie do sklepu- kilkanaście mil w jedna stronę, gdzie kupił wszystko, co było potrzebne (co robił Sherlock w tym czasie, nie wiadomo, ale wiedział, że łatwiej i przyjemniej będzie dokonywać zakupów bez jego znudzonej obecności)   
Oczywiście przepłacił na tych zakupach straszliwie, ale Sherlock dał mu kartę Mycrofta i zapewnił, że czego starszy Holmes nie widzi, tego mu nie żal, a poza tym, na pewno wołałby, żeby braciszek miał jak największe szanse na przeżycie tej wyprawy do lasu). John zużył na to cały dzień a kiedy wrócił, wymógł na nim, by się najedli na zapas, póki mają czym i gdzie.   
Nie wiedzieli, jaką godzinę dokładnie oznacza „wieczór”, więc pojechali wynajętym na te okazje samochodem już o 18.00- wykąpani i ubrani ciepło, acz przewiewie w kilka warstw ubrań z najnowszych , oddychających tkanin. John czuł się nieco poddenerwowany sytuacją. Oczywiście nadal zakładał, że to czyjś dowcip i myślał, że byłoby szybciej i wygodniej porozmawiać o tym w motelu (albo chociaż w obrębie miasteczka) zamiast łazić po dzikim lesie; gdzie nocami było już całkiem zimno . Sherlock jednak nie wyglądał na takiego, który miał zamiar zrezygnować ze skoczenia na główkę w środek tej przygody. A John wiedział, że nie może go puścić samego, gdziekolwiek to będzie, ponieważ Sherlock polazłby tam ubrany w swoje buty od garnituru i Belstaff. 

***

Głaz nie był taki wielki i przejechali obok niego kilka razy w te i z powrotem, kiedy go szukali.  
Było ciemno, kiedy koło niego parkowali. Stali tam pół godziny, zanim John poczuł się głupio i zaczął mieć coraz większe wątpliwości.  
\- Sherlock?- zapytał, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Sherlock oderwał się od wypatrywania sobie oczu w ciemną linie lasu i przerzucił się na twarz Johna.   
\- Co?- fuknął. On też był zniecierpliwiony. Sprawa znudziła go już wczoraj, a dzisiaj nabrał pewności, że to będzie totalna strata czasu. Żałował, że tu przylecieli, że w ogóle się w to wmieszał a zwłaszcza, że obiecał Johnowi zostać i był o krok od wyżywania się za to na nim, w końcu winien temu wszystkiemu, przynajmniej częściowo.  
\- Kiedy wracamy?- dokończył pytać.- To znaczy, ile jeszcze czekamy, zanim się zbierzemy z powrotem do motelu?  
I wtedy, jak na zawołanie, jak w tych filmach, na które Sherlock lubił sobie powrzeszczeć, trzasnęła gdzieś blisko gałązka, a jakiś ptak zerwał się w powietrze, spłoszony.  
Obaj odwrócili się równocześnie i przyjęli obronną pozycję.  
Z pośród drzew wyszedł mężczyzna- biały, wiek powyżej czterdziestki, krępej budowy, wyższy, niż John, ale nieznacznie, ubrany w ciemną kurtkę albo krótki płaszcz, dżinsy i znoszone robocze buty na grubej podeszwie. Tyle zanotował John na pierwszy rzut oka.   
Gdy mężczyzna do nich podszedł- dodał do tego siwiejące wąsy i brodę oraz niedużą torbę przewieszona przez ramię. Nie miał pojęcia, co wyczytał z jego wyglądu Sherlock, więc zerknął w bok . Holmes czekał bez ruchu, obserwując. A zatem nie było to nic bezpośrednio zagrażającego.  
\- Holmes? Sherlock? Ten Anglik?- zapytał obcy powoli i John się zjeżył. Nic na to nie umiał poradzić, ale czy tak trudno zauważyć, że było ich tutaj dwóch?  
\- Nie jest pan Arturem Westem.- stwierdził Sherlock, uznając, że nie ma sensu podtrzymywać kłamstw.  
Obcy uśmiechnął się, uśmiechem nie sięgającym oczu i powiedział:  
\- Dokładnie. Nie jestem. Nazywam się Tom. Albo i nie. Nic więcej nie trzeba wiedzieć. Zaprowadzę cię was do Artura. A ten drugi to kto?  
John zjeżył się jeszcze bardziej. Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś o kulturze osobiste,j ale przypomniał sobie, że ma dużo gorsze problemy, niż niezbyt wysoki poziom manier u miejscowych.   
\- Nazywam się John Watson i jestem z nim.  
\- To jak? Tak po prostu? Obstawa?- zapytał obcy.  
\- Tak po prostu.- John wybrał opcję i przeszedł do rzeczy, zanim Sherlock przejmie kontrolę nad sytuacją.- Dlaczego Artur sam nie przyszedł?  
Tamten się skrzywił i, w przeciwieństwie do uśmiechu, ten grymas wyglądał na szczery.  
\- Nie może się tu pokazywać. Ludzie go nie lubią. Mam Holmesa do niego zabrać, ale to daleko jest i najkrócej na piechotę, skrótem przez las.  
John obserwował go czujnie i dałby wiele, by Sherlock coś wreszcie powiedział. Na pewno już wiedział, czy gość kłamie i, przynajmniej w połowie, o co tu chodzi.   
Ale Sherlock milczał.  
Tamten może- Tom machnął ręka, odwrócił się i zaczął iść między drzewa. John popatrzył pytająco na przyjaciela.   
\- Idziemy za nim? Okłamał nas? Co o tu chodzi?  
\- Nie wiem, ale zrobiło się ciekawie.- powiedział enigmatycznie Sherlock. - Wiem tylko tyle, że to nie jest West i że wie, gdzie on jest. Myślę, że to on napisał do nas tego maila, a nie West. Wiadomość w kopercie też była od niego.- odpowiedział Johnowi spojrzeniem:- Wiedzieliśmy, że może być ciężko, przecież już kupiłeś to wszystko, spakowałeś nas. Szkoda by było marnować tyle twojego wysiłku.  
No cóż, nie można mu było odmówić racji, więc John nie zaprzeczał. Poszli za „Tomem” o nieznanym nazwisku. Dogonili go, dosyć szybko, mimo gęstego poszycia, bo na szczęście nie szedł zbyt szybko.  
John docenił, że Sherlock próbował wypytywać ich przewodnika o to, co zastaną na miejscu, ale tamten tylko mruczał coś niewyraźnie albo odpowiadał monosylabami.  
Z tych odpowiedzi Watson ułożył sobie niezbyt jasny obraz człowieka, który zamieszkał w chacie w lesie, żeby nie oddalać się od miejsca, gdzie jacyś dziwni ludzie trzymają jego przyjaciół jako zakładników.   
Co najdziwniejsze, „Tom” podtrzymywał wersję z maila, że ci dziwni ludzie tak naprawdę nie są wcale ludźmi. Co było o tyle dziwne, że przecież niedługo mieli ich zobaczyć- i przekonać się, że kłamie.  
Było już ciemno, więc wyciągnęli latarki. Tom, który szedł przed nimi jakoś dawał sobie rade bez swojej, widocznie albo widział po ciemku, albo ich latarki oświetlały mu drogę wystarczająco.   
Odpoczęli chwile po czterech godzinach marszu, zjedli coś z zapasów, napili się. Żeby odgonić owady, które ich dopadły, gdy się zatrzymali, Tom zapalił papierosa a John nie chcąc podważać autorytetu Wielkiego Detektywa (którego sława dotarła nawet tutaj) musiał się powstrzymać od ochrzaniania go za to, że też wypalił jednego, którego wyżebrał. Powstrzymał sie, ale humoru mu to nie poprawiło.   
Szli powoli, przez ciemny las, z tego co John wiedział to „Tom” mógł ich równie dobrze prowadzić w kółko –kompletnie nie wiedział w jakim szli kierunku i ile uszli. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock się na to przygotował i wziął komórkę z GPSem, który tu działał. Miał także nadzieje, że dojdą niedługo do celu i że na miejscu nikt nie zabierze im ekwipunku. Niby nie wydawał swoich pieniędzy, ale nie lubił wychodzić na naiwniaka. Poza tym strasznie bolały go stopy, i niewyobrażalnie tęsknił za bronią, pozostawioną w szufladzie swojego stolika na Baker Street.  
Dotarli do chaty po pierwszej w nocy tutejszego czasu. Była całkowicie drewniana, z oknami zabitymi deskami, wyraźnie stara i tak prosta, że jedynym, nie drewnianym meblem, był ten niewielki piec na środku jedynej izby.  
Po tym spacerku mieli tylko siły już tylko na rozłożenie śpiworów na podłodze, kiedy Tom rozpalał ogień w piecu.  
Tom zajął jedne, dosyć prymitywne łóżko, Sherlock drugie, więc Johnowi pozostały deski podłogi. Po raz kolejny tego dnia, bardzo się ucieszył, że nie oszczędzał na zakupach- mieli bardzo ciepłe zimowe śpiwory, a ogień był przyjemnie ciepły, więc nie narzekał, tylko podłożył sobie swoją i Sherlocka kurtkę pod śpiwór i uznał, że nie jest to najgorszy substytut łóżka, na jakim przyszło mu spać w życiu.   
Nie ufał Tomowi ale i tak zasnął- zmęczenie było obezwładniające; już dawno nie miał tyle ruchu, co tutaj przez te dwa ostatnie dni.   
Rano obudziło go szarpniecie albo kopniecie w stopę. Sherlock stał nad nim i niecierpliwie gestykulował, chcąc odzyskać swoją kurtkę.   
John wstał, lekko poobijany od twardej podłogi.  
\- Tom zniknął…- poinformował go Sherlock, ewidentnie nakręcony . John obrzucił czujnym spojrzeniem pokój i z ulgą zobaczył, że ich plecaki wyglądają na nietknięte. Za swój ręczył- bo na nim spał cała noc, ale Sherlock oczywiście swój rzucił niedbale pod łóżko.  
\- Gdzie?.. co?- zapytał pocierając oczy. Kąpiel? Nie. Śniadanie? Tak- przynajmniej to mógł mieć.  
\- Zniknął. Staraj się nadążać, spałeś ponad sześć godzin.- westchnął, że zniecierpliwieniem.  
\- I co, mamy tu na niego czekać?- zapytał John rozpakowując jedzenie i wodę. Odruchowo pomyślał, że będą musieli dziś uzupełnić zapasy wody. Na szczęście Alaska wydawała się zrobiona z rzek i jezior a woda w nich była raczej czysta. „Najwyżej ją przegotujemy. W czymś.” pomyślał rozproszony.   
Zjedli ale nikt się nie pojawił. Sherlock zbadał wnętrze i okolice chaty. Nie miała piwnicy, stała na kamiennej podmurówce i ziemia dookoła nie wyglądała na ruszaną przez ostatnie miesiące. Ponieważ właściwie nie było tu wyposażenia, Sherlock nie potrafił nic wyczytać z otoczenia, czym był potwornie wytracony z równowagi. John niemal mu współczuł- takie wspaniałe moce przerobowe mózgu i żadnych użytecznych danych. Żeby już nie patrzyć na mękę przyjaciela, poszedł poszukać wody i z przyjemnością odnalazł studnie, która mimo swojego wieku nadal spełniała zadanie. Kiedy wrócił do chaty, , żeby zapytać go jak sprawdzić czy woda jest zdatna do picia, Sherlock nie był już w niej sam.  
John wszedł głośno, z pytaniem na ustach, ale umilkł widząc, że mają gościa.  
Sherlock wstał i łóżka i obrócił się do niego.  
\- TO jest Artur West.  
John zmarszczył czoło i przedstawił się odruchowo.  
\- John Watson.  
Ale już nie wyciągnął ręki na powitanie bo… bo ten ktoś wyglądał co najmniej dziwacznie. Był mały i chudy- jak wczesny nastolatek, ale twarz miał pomarszczoną, a głowę porastały mu krótkie szczeciniaste włosy. Tak, jak i ręce i nogi, wystające spod koszuli w nieokreślonym kolorze i szarych spodni- ale nie dżinsów, tylko coś bardziej workowatego. Ubranie było na niego za duże, nogawki i rękawy koszuli miał podwinięte na końcach. Potem John zobaczył, że obie te rzeczy maja dziury, a spodnie trzymają się na zwykłym sznurku. Ale ubranie to był najmniejszy problem jaki miał z tym facetem- im dłużej na niego patrzył, tym bardziej czuł, że coś jest z nim nie tak.   
Na początku nie potrafił tego złapać, ale gdy tamten się podniósł, zobaczył, że West ma w jednej dłoni sześć palców a jedną nogę dużo krótszą, niż drugą.   
Do tego jego bose stopy wydawały się wyjątkowo kosmate, a sposób w jaki się poruszał sugerował, że pod ubraniem ukrywać się mogą inne kalectwa i zniekształcenia.   
John wiedział, że nie powinien się tak chamsko gapić na czyjeś kalectwo, ale nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Nie w świecie, gdzie nawet najbardziej biedni rodzice mieli dostęp do witamin. Sherlock zaczął:  
\- Jak gdzieś polazłeś, West przyszedł i powiedział mi, że mamy z nim pójść do Starego bo inaczej zabije tych ludzi, o których napisał Tom. John chwilę trawił te słowa.  
\- Co to znaczy? To nie są jego przyjaciele. Kto tu ściemnia?  
\- Najwyraźniej obaj minęli się z prawda. Ale to właściwie nieistotne. Kiedy mu się przyjrzałem, czekając na ciebie, zacząłem się zastanawiać… na ile ten mail był zmyślony. Część o wyprawie studentów jest kłamstwem i prawie na pewno nie ma żadnych zakładników, przynajmniej już teraz…  
Sherlock mówił to wszystko, nie przejmując się najwyraźniej tym, jak odbierze jego słowa West.  
John patrzył na niego z napięciem.  
\- Co?  
\- Musimy z nim pójść. Muszę to zobaczyć.  
\- To?- John nic nie rozumiał. Jeśli nie było zakładników, to po co mieli gdziekolwiek chodzić?  
Sherlock potrzasnął lokami i zamachał dłońmi, jakby się odpędzał od much.  
\- Wszystko się okaże na miejscu. Nie uwierzysz mi, oczywiście, ale myślę… że oni napisali prawdę. Tu dzieje się coś ciekawego i chce to zobaczyć.  
John wzruszył ramionami. Skoro się powiedziało A… poza tym nie zatrzymałby Sherlocka teraz, kiedy wpadł na jakiś trop, nawet najbardziej bzdurny. Zwłaszcza taki najbardziej bzdurny.  
Zmierzył wzrokiem tego dziwnego Artura - był mały i wydawał się słaby. Może był od nich zwinniejszy i szybszy, niż wyglądał, ale na pewno był lekki i jeśli nie miał przy sobie jakiejś supernowoczesnej broni albo trucizny w strzykawce- a nie wyglądało, jakby nawet wiedział coś o nich, to nie stanowił bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Bardzo dobrze.  
Przynajmniej mógł się rozluźnić.  
\- A co z Tomem?  
Sherlock syknął niecierpliwie.  
\- Zapomnij o nim. Zrobił to, co miał zrobić. Miał nas tu zwabić mailem i zaprowadzić do tego Westa. Podejrzewam… że nie byliśmy jedynymi, których próbował tu ściągnąć, ale żnie mają do dyspozycji dużych pieniędzy i nie chcą żeby o nich pisały gazety… to dopiero my się na to zgodziliśmy.  
Johnowi zabrzmiało to tak, jak dopiero oni z Sherlockiem okazali się wystarczająco nieostrożni i naiwni. Nie podobało mu się to. Ale przecież i tak nie miał prawa weta.   
Poszli za Westem przez las. Tym razem szybciej, niż poprzednio, bo West mimo pokracznego wyglądu poruszał się zwinne i szybko, prześlizgując się pomiędzy drzewami, jak duch albo dziecko. John zapytał go w końcu o wodę i postój, bo się zmęczył i zgłodniał, ale tamten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zmienił kierunek marszu i po mniej, niż godzinie natknęli się na wątły strumyk.   
John nabrał pełne butelki wody i zdecydowanie poweselał. Może ten gość nie był szaleńcem? Mało mówił, ale przynajmniej nie ignorował sensownych próśb.   
„To więcej, niż Sherlock zazwyczaj.”- pomyślało mu się i uśmiechnął się do siebie.   
Szli jeszcze około godziny i John zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest taktyka na wymęczenie ich, żeby byli bardziej bezbronni i podatni na atak.  
A potem zmienił zdanie, bo wreszcie dotarli do miejsca całkiem udanie opisanego w mailu. John zgadzał się z Sherlockiem, że napisał go Tom ,a widząc ziemiankę, zrozumiał, że tamten musiał tu być co, o dziwo, uspokoiło go trochę.  
Wejście było zakryte krzakami, ale wystarczało trzymać się blisko Westa i przeszli przez wejście, za którymi były kręte i niskie korytarze- bardziej jak gniazdo gigantycznych kretów, niż zrobiona przez ludzi kopalnia.   
John włączył latarkę, modląc się o to, by baterie wytrzymały jeszcze trochę. Zaczął się teraz martwic brakiem stempli i możliwością bycia zasypanym żywcem przez tony ziemi, ale skoro Sherlock się nie wahał i nawet nie zwalniał kroku…  
Nie miał wyjścia i szedł za nimi dwoma. Miał lekką satysfakcję, kiedy sufit obniżył się na tyle, że Sherlock musiał iść niewygodnie pochylony. John zastanawiał się też nad wentylacją korytarzy, ale jak miał o to spytać (i kogo? Westa?) kiedy byli zbyt zajęci przeciskaniem się przez korytarze nie przeznaczone dla ludzi powyżej pięciu stóp i próbowali się nie potykać na podłożu pełnych luźnych kamieni i jakichś gałęzi.  
John próbował siebie przypomnieć jak najdokładniej treść maila. I miał z tym problem, bo nie miał fotograficznej pamięci ( o która czasem posadzał Sherlocka, choć wiedział, że to nieprawda) a kiedy go czytał ostatnio, koncentrował się na czym innym, niż opis siedziby „tubylców”; przekonany absolutnie, że to wytwór wyobraźni autora.  
Teraz bardzo tego żałował, bo nie wiedział, na co się przygotować. I czuł ze poci się coraz bardziej, co nie musiało być wynikiem tylko zdenerwowania- może, jak w kopalni- im niżej, tym cieplej? To z kolei nasunęło mu kolejna niepokojąca kwestie- jak nisko już zeszli ii jak długo będą schodzić, zanim dojada tam, gdzie prowadzi ich Artur?  
Koniec zejścia przydarzył się niespodziewanie i John, z całego rozpędu, wpadł na plecy Sherlocka, którego sylwetka nagle zatarasowała mu przejście, ale nie miał o to żalu, bo kiedy wreszcie Sherlock w końcu się ruszył i przesunął na bok, i John zobaczył, co mają przed sobą- jego chwilowy szok nabrał sensu.   
Byli w tej jaskini, którą ktoś próbował opisać w mailu. Duża, wysoka jama, nie oświetlona niczym, wypełniona różnymi rzeczami- w sumie wyglądała jak wysypisko śmieci, tyle, że niektóre z nich się ruszały i to nie tak, jak wtedy, gdy poruszały tym szczury, gryząc coś, tylko tak jakby to coś miało odnóża i poruszało się samo. John nie wiedział na co ma patrzeć w pierwszej kolejności, co jest niebezpieczne, a co tylko tak wygląda, więc omiatał miejsce nerwowymi ruchami latarki, aż Sherlock stracił do niego cierpliwość i chwycił go za lewą rękę, sycząc mało zrozumiałe przez zaciśnięte wargi:  
\- Przestań! Tylko ich straszysz!...  
John był pewny, że on sam boi się bardziej, niż ktokolwiek kto tu mieszkał, ale czego nie potrafił załatwić wkurzony syk detektywa, to dał radę mocny uścisk jego dłoni- jak zwykle w rękawiczce- zanotował niepotrzebnie umysł Johna.  
Kiedy światło przestało się ruszać, doktor miał już lepszy widok tego. co obejmował słup światła z latarek.   
Po chwili wytężania wzroku wiedział już przynajmniej jedno- nie chciał tu być, z pewnością, jaką rzadko miewał, natychmiast chciał stąd uciec.  
Te ruszające się wszędzie kształty okazały się rzeczywiście żywe i co gorsza- podobne, w ogólnych zarysach, do ludzi. Mniej więcej tak, jak można by było nazwać niedźwiedzia podobnym do mocno owłosionego człowieka.   
John nigdy nie widział niczego takiego- być może oglądał nie te filmy, które powinien, by być przygotowanym na takie widoki. Nigdy nie widział takich ciał- na wpół ludzkich na wpół zwierzęcych, ale nie w schludny, artystyczny sposób, tylko przypadkowo, bez ładu i składu.   
Później uświadomił sobie, że to wyglądało jak zbiorowisko ludzików ulepionych z plasteliny, które roztopiły się od gorąca i ktoś chciał je poprawiać, ale nie umiał i zamiast tego popsuł do końca.   
Na przykład coś najbliżej niego, co pełzło po zaśmieconej czymś niezidentyfikowanym podłodze (choć uspokajało go, że najwyraźniej próbowało od niego odpełznąć, a nie zbliżyć się do niego) miało długie, pokryte łuską ciało. Światło latarki nie oddawało dobrze kolorów, ale John zgadywał, że było niezbyt jaskrawe.. Całe ciało wyglądało na chore na jakąś chorobę skóry, bo w wielu miejscach łuska odpadła. Tylko jego przednie kończyny wyglądały na ludzkie, bo były zakończone palcami, ale tylko trzema i szczątkowym przeciwstawnym kciukiem, mało przydatnym do trzymania narzędzi.  
Ale najokropniejsza- bo najbardziej ludzka (a więc najstraszniej przypominająca czym to stworzenie POWINNO być, albo mogło by być, gdyby ktoś lub coś nie namieszało w jego genach) była głowa tego czegoś- całkowicie bezwłosa z oczami bez powiek i nosem zbyt płaskim nawet jak na Azjatę i wykrzywionymi ustami, z których wysuwał się długi, szeroki język- rozdwojony tylko a samym końcu. John był pewien, że gdyby zajrzał temu czemuś w usta, mógłby odkryć nie tylko pokruszone i zachodzące na siebie ludzkie zęby, ale i takie zupełnie innego rodzaju.   
Mimo, że poruszało się niezdarnie, pełzając na dwóch krótkich rękach, zbyt słabych na utrzymanie ciała w górze a długi ogon, którym było zakończone jego ciało, wcale nie wydawało się pomagać w poruszaniu, John nie chciałby, żeby to coś znalazło się bliżej niż na pięć kroków od jakiejkolwiek części jego ciała.  
Dobrze, że to próbowało ukryć się gdzieś w cieniu- być może przerażone światłem albo wtargnięciem obcych.  
John miał ochotę krzyczeć i uciekać (najlepiej ciągnąc za sobą Sherlocka, bo jego żołnierskie ja nalegało, żeby nie zostawiać za sobą towarzysza broni, nawet jeśli był ogólnie zbyt głupi by rozumieć, że powinni stąd jak najszybciej znikać).  
\- Uciekajmy.- chciał krzyknąć, ale jego usta opuścił tylko szept.  
Sherlock oczywiście go nie słyszał, albo po prostu nie słuchał, zajęty swoją chwilą objawienia. Był tak zaskoczony, że zamiast wyrwać Johnowi latarkę, albo użyć swojej, nie wypuszczał ręki Johna z latarką. John podniósł ją i światło padało teraz pod innym kątem, pokazując dalsze kawałki podłoża- widać było ludzi- niedźwiedzi i ludzi- ptaki a nawet najgorsze: ludzi-insekty. Ale były też ciała, które nie przypominały istot ludzkich w najmniejszym stopniu i były nieudolnymi krzyżówkami ptaków z wężami, ssaków z ptakami i wszystkich innych możliwości.   
Sherlock, najwyraźniej też lekko zszokowany, powiedział:  
\- Artur. Co… co to jest.  
Artur stał blisko i na szczęście się nie ruszał. John się cieszył, bo przynajmniej na niego mógł patrzeć bez przerażenia i mdłości- w porównaniu do pandemonium dookoła był po prostu kalekim człowiekiem.  
\- Tom powiedział. Zrób coś… napraw Starego.- odparł charkoczącym głosem i wskazał wielka kadź po ścianą z ziemi.  
John nie zauważył jej do tej pory- bo była nieruchoma, nie odróżniała się od tła i nie stwarzała wyobrażalnego zagrożenia.   
\- Sherlock…- zdołał wreszcie wyksztusić trochę głośnej.- Ucie…  
\- Cicho! On nam zaraz wytłumaczy.- Sherlock wrzasnął przerywając mu, ale głos miał trochę inną, niż zwykle barwę, i gdyby John nie był sam tak przerażony, wiedziałby, że tamten także ledwo się trzyma.  
\- Ale Sher…-zaprotestował, ciągnąc za swoją rękę, próbując się wycofać nie tracąc kontaktu wzrokowego z maszkaronami przed sobą.- Nie pójdę tam.- miał na myśli kadź ze starym, jak sobie nagle przypomniał, bo nagle i magicznie jego pamięć wypluła kilka wspomnień na temat tego miejsca.  
\- Nie… Proszę…-wyjęczał, nie kontrolując się i Sherlock jakoś chyba przyjął to do wiadomości bo przynajmniej puścił jego rękę, zanim ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem do ściany, pod która stała niska beczka.   
Uwolniona ręka John odruchowo opadła bezwładnie, ale natychmiast się zorientował, że powinien ja podnieść i skierować na Sherlocka, a nie oświetlać swoje buty. Był przerażony i ogłupiały, ale ponieważ nie potrafił uciec bez przyjaciela, a bał się iść za nim, w rezultacie został w miejscu. Mażąc o pistolecie, który dałby mu choć cień poczucia bezpieczeństwa, obserwował Sherlocka podchodzącego do obsypanej ziemia beczki, przechodząc ponad niektórymi z dziwnych maszkaronów, pełzających mu między stopami.   
John czuł zgrozę, ale i fascynację, widząc jak Sherlock staje obok kadzi i zaczyna rozmowę z czymś, co jest w środku.  
Tego było dla niego za dużo i wydał z siebie odgłos, który przestraszył jego samego. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby ktoś przybył i go uratował. Ktokolwiek, za jakąkolwiek cenę.  
\- Sherlock.- próbował znów zawołać, ale Sherlock nawet na niego nie spojrzał i John poczuł, że jeszcze , a pobiegnie do niego i zrobi coś zawstydzającego albo głupiego, tylko po to, by zwrócić uwagę na to, że NIE CHCE TU BYĆ!  
Sherlock tymczasem nachylał się raz po raz nad kadzią, a potem nawet wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał dotknąć tego, co było w środku, ale West (albo to, co się podawało za Westa, John nie był pewny czym jest to coś, ale już był prawie pewny, że nie jest człowiekiem) powstrzymał go, chwytając za rękę, wyraźnie zły.  
Sherlock trzymał od tamtej pory ręce przy sobie.   
Zanim Holmes w końcu do niego wrócił, John zaczął się dusić, czując jak ataki paniki zaciska mu gardło, a mięśnie w całym ciele sztywnieją w ten znany, ale nie mniej nieprzyjemny za każdym razem, sposób. Bał się tak bardzo, że tracił kontrolę nad sobą. I był tak, zajęty swoim stanem, że niemal przeoczył moment, w którym Sherlock odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął do niego wracać.   
Kiedy podszedł wystarczająco blisko, wysupłał latarkę z zaciśniętych palców Johna i oświetlił mu twarz.  
\- John?- zapytał z niepokojem.- Co się dzieje? Nie wolno ci tu mdleć. Nie wyniosę…  
\- Nie.- powiedział John, bo tylko na tyle było go stać.- Idziemy?-zapytał z nadzieją, jak dziecko do taty, które ufa, że skoro już wrócił do niego, to wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Sherlock obrzucił go spojrzeniem i ocenił, że nie może w tej sytuacji spodziewać się żadnej pomocy ani nawet bardziej skomplikowanego działania. Zrobił więc jedno, co mogło przynieść pożądany efekt. Złapał go za rękę i powiedział:  
\- Idziemy. Wychodzimy na powietrze.

***

Na szczęście dla Johna, Sherlock nie potrzebował najwyraźniej przewodnika, żeby ich wyprowadzić na powierzchnie. Czymkolwiek się kierował- pamięcią, czy też powiewem świeższego powietrza, jego to nie obchodziło- czuł taka ulgę, że już stąd wychodzą, że było mu wszystko jedno- był gotowy pełznąc, gdyby przetrącili mu nogi, byle tylko wydostać się z tego korytarza jak najszybciej.  
Powitał nocne niebo nad głową z taka ulga, że zachwiał się i Sherlock musiał go złapać za ramiona, żeby nie upadł na ziemie.  
John przytrzymał się jego ramiona z ulgą i wdzięcznością i Sherlock odruchowo objął go przez plecy.  
John zupełnie nie przeszkadzało, jak głupio wyglądają i jak bardzo są bezbronni, gdyby coś za nimi podążało tymi korytarzami i nagle wypadło z wyjścia- po prostu oparł głowę na ramieniu przyjaciela (niejasno świadomy, że coś jest inaczej niż powinno, Sherlock nie miał na sobie swego płaszcza, zostawił go w motelu, bo John mu kazał, wykazując nieadekwatność do sytuacji przedzierania się przez gesty las.)   
Stali tak tam przez chwile, na tyle długo, że Holmes przypomniał sobie o latarce i wyłączył ją, pragmatycznie zapobiegliwy, oszczędzając baterie.  
\- John.- powiedział potem cicho, pamiętając, że jego usta znajdują się teraz tuż obok ucha John i słowa ledwie głośniejsze od szeptu go zabolą:  
\- John… już jesteś bezpieczny. Usiądziemy gdzieś? –zaproponował, kiedy ten nie ruszał się z miejsca, a wręcz odruchowo zacisnął palce na tkaninie kurtki na plecach przyjaciela.   
\- Wytłumaczę ci… co się stało.- obiecał zachęcająco, jak miał nadzieje, ale John tylko jęknął niewyraźnie i zagryzł zęby.   
\- Dobra, to nie opowiem…- obraził się, ale bez prawdziwej złości, bo sam zaczynał czuć zmęczenie, bardziej związane z szokiem emocjonalnym, niż fizycznym wysiłkiem.   
W końcu John odkleił się od Sherlocka z zawstydzającym chrząknięciem, choć nie do końca dotarło do niego, jak bardzo niezwykle się zachowywał.  
Sherlock dał mu jeszcze trochę czasu.   
Przez ten czas zdążył jakoś namierzyć ich lokalizacje za pomocą komórki i mniej więcej określić, w która stronę jest chata, w której spędzili ostatnią noc.   
Szli teraz powoli- obaj zmęczeni, a Sherlock nie znał tego lasu tak dobrze, jak West i nie zawsze potrafił znaleźć wygodne przejście między drzewami. John jednak był zbyt wdzięczny, że oddalają się od Tamtego miejsca i zbyt oszołomiony, by cokolwiek kwestionować. Kiedy znaleźli domek była już prawie piąta po południu i John po prostu wygarnął śpiwory z plecaków i padł na łóżko, zajęte przedtem przez detektywa. Sherlockowi to nie przeszkadzało- miał jeszcze dość siły, by rozpalić ogień i zanim John zasnął, zdołał mu wcisnąć w rękę metalowy kubek z ciepłą zupką z proszku.  
\- Zjedz.- powiedział tylko i John zjadł.   
A potem wreszcie, z wdzięcznością, położył się na łóżku i zasnął natychmiast jakby stracił przytomność.


	4. Chapter 4

Po kilka godzinach snu, dużo za wcześnie, jak na swój gust, został obudzony mocnym szarpnięciem za ramie.  
\- Wstawaj! obudź się! muszę tam wracać…  
John zamrugał i usiadł odruchowo pocierając obolałe części ciała-plecy i ramiona.   
\- Gdzie? co?  
Sherlock usiadł przy nim na łóżku. Był ubrany i trzymał w ręce kubek z czymś ciepłym.  
\- Wypij to i skup się.  
John wypił i spróbował się skupić na tyle, na ile dawał radę.  
\- Pamiętasz, co się wczoraj stało?  
\- Taak.- wymruczał między krótkimi łykami. Zupa byłą gorąca.  
\- To była prawda. Ten mail był w większości prawdziwy. Poza głównym bohaterem i jego przyjaciółmi. West ze Starym mi powiedzieli.  
John zacisnął palce na kubku. Bardzo chciał być teraz w motelu, a najlepiej na Baker Street i nie słuchać o Starym, Weście i jaskini.  
\- Obiecałem im pomoc, ale to potrwa. I muszę tam wrócić, a po tym, co wczoraj… Raczej chyba nie pójdziesz tam ze mną.- powiedział to surowo, ale wydawał się niepokoić raczej o stan psychiczny Johna, a nie powodzenie swojej misji. Chociaż ten jeden raz.  
John wyjęczał swój protest.  
\- Nie idź tam.- ale nie było w tym siły ani przekonania. Wiedział, że zapanowanie nad Sherlockiem, gdy coś go zaciekawi, jest niemożliwe.  
\- Proszę. Nie idź tam. Albo… Niech kto inny się tym zajmie.   
Detektyw pomyślał chwilę.  
\- Nie może. Oni potrzebują kogoś z wiedza, wykształceniem… najlepiej naukowca, ale… Ale nikt nie potraktował ich serio do tej pory. Wszyscy uznali, że to żart, ale inaczej niż my, nie mieli ochoty na wyjazd na Alaskę. Poza tym- oni się boją, że ktoś o nich opowie i kiedy się ludzie dowiedzą. Stary pamięta, że kilkaset lat temu musieli uciekać z innego miejsca, bardziej na południu.   
Dlatego teraz żyją tutaj i to pod ziemią. Boją się nas… są zupełnie niegroźni. Słabi, chyba chorzy. To, co cię tak przeraziło, to wynik jakiejś choroby, która nie pozwala im się wykształcić poprawnie w jakiś istniejący gatunek. Bo oni próbują naśladować istniejące na ziemi gatunki. Nie wiem, ale wygląda na to, że to najbardziej interesująca sprawa odkąd…- przerwał i zagapił się na ścianę.- Potrzebuje pomocy. Gdybyś go posłuchał… nie bałbyś się, a raczej byłoby ci ich żal. Ty, z twoim współczuciem… Zapewne chciałbyś jakiegoś zabrać do domu i wyleczyć… Tyle, że byś nie mógł, bo oni nie żyją zbyt długo- w każdym razie nie te… robotnice- tak ich roboczo nazwałem. A teraz jest z nimi bardzo źle i to od jakiegoś czasu.   
John się z nim nie zgadzał. Na pewno nie zrobiłoby mu się żal niczego, co tak wygląda.  
\- Oni nie pochodzą z Ziemi, John! Nie są ludźmi! Nie wiem, czy mają jakikolwiek związek z tym co się stało w Red Fingers, ale tak, czy inaczej…- przerwał na chwilę.  
\- Nie są ssakami, ani rybami, ani owadami. Są… wziąłem pewne próbki, ale muszę zebrać ich więcej, dużo więcej! Stary porozumiewał się ze mną za pomocą obrazów i wysyłał je prosto do mózgu i chociaż nie wszystko zrozumiałem, to jedno wiem na pewno: nie pochodzą z Ziemi i przypominają ludzi albo zwierzęta na zasadzie konwergencji – upodabniali się do organizmów, które napotkali na swojej drodze- taki system przetrwania- słuszny i właściwy sposób podboju nowych światów. Chyba jedyny możliwy. Skoro coś tu żyje, to warto wyglądać tak jak to, warto się dostosować. Dostosowują się już tak od milionów lat! John!- podniósł głos a wzrok miał oszołomiony.- A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałem to, co mi chciał przekazać Stary. Ostatnio upodabniali się do ludzi, bo chcieli się z nami skontaktować, ale kiepsko im to wyszło, bo ludzie zaczęli ich zabijać. Teraz podjęli ryzyko kontaktu tylko dlatego, żebyśmy im pomogli. Bo tak jak napisał ten Tom- on JEST człowiekiem, ufają mu jakimś cudem, choć niewiele rozumieją z naszej cywilizacji i języka. To obecnie ich jedyny kontakt z ludźmi. A teraz coś się z nimi dzieje. Coś niedobrego. Coś zaburza ich cykl rozwojowy tak, ze skraca życie Starym i zmniejsza ich liczebność. Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale wstępnie podejrzewam jakieś zatrucie środowiska albo brak jakiegoś pierwiastka, substancji, która jest im potrzebna do rozwoju. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że zdążyli się upodobnić do ziemskich stworzeń, czy… Tak mało wiem!!- szarpnął się za włosy, jak zwykle w przypływie wielkich emocji.  
John słuchał go najwyżej połową uwagi, drugą cały czas zastanawiając się, czy i jak da radę go zatrzymać.   
\- Jak masz zamiar im pomóc? Przecież...- spróbował, ale Sherlock nawet nie udawał, że go słucha.  
\- Nie wiem jeszcze.- machnął ręką na jego wątpliwości.  
John poczuł się okropnie. Wiedział, że nie przemówi mu do rozsądku, bo nie ma do czego w tej chwili- Sherlock oszalał i jeśli naprawdę chce go powstrzymać, to musi go fizycznie unieruchomić przywiązując do czegoś. John by to zrobił, prawdopodobnie mogłoby mu się udać, gdyby miał przewagę zaskoczenia, a miałby ją, bo Sherlock nie przypuszczał, że go zaatakuje, a w tej chwili prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie myślał o niczym innym oprócz Tego Miejsca i ludziach spod góry (dosłownie), ale… był zbyt oszołomiony sytuacją.   
Poza tym, w końcu John musiałby go kiedyś rozwiązać, a wcześniej musiałby jakoś spać, a gdyby zasnął, Sherlock mógłby się uwolnić z więzów. Toteż, tak, czy inaczej, i tak by poszedł do lasu. A potem by się na Johnie zemścił za związanie go.   
John nie bał się zemsty w postaci fizycznej przemocy, ani nawet nabzdyczonego milczenia. Ale Sherlock był od niego mądrzejszy i mógłby się zemścić na sposoby, o których sam John by nie pomyślał.  
Dlatego John z żalem odrzucił pomysł związania detektywa. Ale równocześnie nie mógł go puścić samego. Nie do tych szaleńców.  
Dlatego, powiedział, słabo i bez prawdziwego przekonania:  
\- Poczekaj, tylko coś zjem. Pójdę z tobą. Przydam ci się, choćby do trzymania latarki.   
Sherlock był ewidentnie zdziwiony, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza.  
Skupił się za to na obserwowaniu, jak John je ostatnia zupkę i w końcu powiedział, jakby oferując pocieszenie.  
\- Podejrzewam, że oni mają coś w rodzaju struktury, jak pszczoły, ze Starym jako aktualną królową i resztą- jako robotnice. To jest tak fascynujące, że…  
\- Że musisz to zbadać, rozumiem…- przerwał mu doktor.- Tyle, że dla mnie to zbyt obrzydliwy i przerażający temat na rozmówki przy śniadaniu. Zamkniesz się i dasz mi zjeść w spokoju?  
Sherlock fuknął urażony, ale umilkł posłusznie, być może ciesząc się, że będzie miał towarzystwo.  
Kiedy Watson skończył jeść, zapytał go tylko :  
\- Jak masz zamiar ich zbadać, albo im pomóc, przecież nic tu nie masz?  
Sherlock machnął rękami lekceważąco, jakby brak sprzętu i laboratoryjnego zaplecza było nieistotnym szczegółem.   
No i może było, w jego głowie. 

***

Tym razem szli szybko- było jasno a oni już mniej więcej pamiętali drogę.   
John musiał cała drogę powtarzać sobie, że na końcu trasy nie czekają na nich potwory, tylko jakieś zmutowane… stworzenia, które nie chcą ich zabijać albo przerabiać na jedzenie dal młodszego pokolenia, tylko proszą o pomoc. Ale ledwo dawał rade nie uciec i nie zostawić Sherlock . Znienawidziłby siebie za to, nawet gdyby Sherlock wrócił po tym do niego. A gdyby nie wrócił…  
Wolał nawet o tym nie myśleć, ale ten rodzaj myśli motywował go do nie uciekania z powrotem do Coldfoot. West czekał na nich przy wejściu i poprowadził ich za sobą pewnie i szybko. Rozmawiał nawet z Sherlockiem po drodze ale John starannie unikał słuchania o czym mówią, bo podejrzewał, że temat by mu się nie spodobał.  
Musiał pilnować bezpieczeństwa Sherlocka i na tym się skupiał, ściskając w jednej dłoni włączoną latarkę (on nie miał oczu kota i wolał widzieć po czym chodzi, by nie wylądować twarzą w dół w śmierdzącym błocie), a w drugiej- metalowy pręt, który znalazł w chacie, gdzie robił prawdopodobnie za pogrzebacz lub cokolwiek innego, co było potrzebne i który miał zamiar użyć w szczodrej dawce na każdym dziwadle, jakie podejdzie do niego lub Sherlocka, bez wyraźnego zaproszenia. Powiedzieć, że John się bał, to byłby niedopowiedzenie- był przerażony i na krawędzi wytrzymałości nerwowej. I czuł, że jeśli (kiedy!) wyjdą stąd obaj żywi- każe Sherlock za to słono zapłacić.   
Kiedy weszli do jaskini, koncentrował się więc na swoim zadaniu a nie na tym, co czuł. Nie podchodził zbyt blisko Sherlocka, który stał przy ścianie i prowadził zapewne równie niezwykła, co wczoraj rozmowę trójstronna z Westem i zawartością kadzi.  
John obrócił się do nich tyłem i przeszukiwał światłem latarki otoczenie, pamiętając, że poprzednio tamte stwory raczej uciekały od światła a nie garnęły się do niego. Rozmowa trwała i trwała- jak mu się wydawało - godzinami. W rzeczywistości- minęło raczej półtorej godziny, zanim detektyw klepnął go w ramię i powiedział, że mogą już wychodzić i John zdołał nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.   
W powrotnej drodze Sherlock był rozmowny, choć zważywszy na brak zainteresowania i udziału w rozmowie drugiej strony, był to raczej monolog.   
\- Tak, jak myślałem. Pszczoły. A raczej coś podobnego. Bo różnice są niebagatelne. Starych może być kilku równocześnie. Jeden jest główny, ale następni przemieniają się, zanim poprzedni umrze. Są na zapas? A może? Zrozumiałem, że każdy Stary to kolektywna pamięć i wiedza całego gatunku. Przekazują ją sobie prosto do umysłu- telepatycznie, chociaż na jakiej zasadzie… nie rozumiem jeszcze.- tu fuknął z irytacją.- Tak wiele muszę się nauczyć. Zrozumieć!  
John nie zależało specjalnie na rozumieniu niczego, chciał tylko przeżyć i wrócić do domu. Londyn wydawał mu się tutaj zupełnie inna rzeczywistością. Tęsknił za nią.   
\- A ostatnio coś jest nie tak. Został tylko jeden Stary, a West, który ma być następny, jakoś nie objawia oznak przemiany. Boja się, że Stary umrze, zanim West się zacznie zmieniać. To sprawi, że umrze niedługo, bo Stary zanim nie stanie się formą docelową, jest prawie równie wrażliwy jak robotnice. Starzeje się tylko trochę wolniej, niż one. A robotnice żyją po kilka lat. A potem chyba wchłania je z powrotem we własne ciało? Nie rozumiem tego… to wszystko jest zbyt pokręcone…  
John niby nie słuchał, ale coś mu tu nie pasowało.  
\- To jak oni się rozmnażają? Pszczoły składają jajka?- nie był niczego pewny, ale coś tak jeszcze przecież pamiętał z biologii ziemskich zwierząt.- Do tego są królowe?  
-Ta… ale oni nie składają jaj. Nie, oni się dzielą jakby na części. przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem. Wydzielają się z materii Starego i rosną pochłaniając materie- chyba każda, dlatego jest im wszystko jedno, gdzie żyją, byle mieli kryjówkę dla Starego gdzie mogą chronić się przed mrozem. Dlatego przeżyli i dlatego prawie nikt o nich nic nie wie. Do tej pory. Kiedyś pokazywali się ludziom i brali od nich jedzenie, myślę, że to byli tubylcy, którzy wzięli ich za jakichś bogów lasu? Ale potem ludzie zaczęli ich zabijać, a ponieważ oni są pamiętliwi- wycofali się w miejsce, gdzie się mogą ukryć. Są niesamowicie wytrzymali, przetrwali zmiany klimatu i wyglądu całej Ziemi… mówiłem ci, że byli tu od czasu dinozaurów?  
\- Mhm.- przytaknął John. - To dlaczego nie opanowali całego świata? Skoro są tacy wytrzymali i niewybredni?  
Sherlock rozłożył ręce, nie zwalniając kroku.  
\- Nie wiem. Ale to chyba ma coś wspólnego z samą ziemią. Kiedyś byli liczniejsi, ale coś ich powstrzymywało. Kiedy w roju rodzą się nowe królowe, czasem zabierają część robotnic i budują nowe gniazdo. A oni nie. Tak rozumiem. Kiedy Starych jest kilku, po prostu jeden jest największy i najsilniejszy i ten się przemienia. Reszta umiera w swoim czasie.   
John zamilkł, myśląc gorzko o tym, jak bardzo się pomylił nalegając , żeby tu przyjechali, a potem- zostali. Jak mógł się tak pomylić?  
Sherlock był cały gorączkową energią i próbował wymyśleć, jak sprowadzić tu swój sprzęt naukowy. John pogrążyłby się w użalaniu się nad sobą, ale i tak na wiele by się to nie zdało. Musieli tak czy inaczej, wrócić po zapasy, jedzenie się już skończyło. Gdyby udało się komuś zapłacić, mógłby kupić w Anchorage trochę sprzętu i przywieźć go tu samolotem.  
W motelu powitano ich jakby wszyscy pogodzili się dawno z ich zniknięciem i uznali za zmarłych. Sherlock nie zauważył, ale John poczuł się cholernie urażony. To nie było w porządku- gdyby coś im się stało, oni po prostu zagarnęliby ich rzeczy i upchnęli je gdzieś, w schowku? Z przyjemnością pomyślał o rozróbie jaką mógłby tu później urządzić Mycroft, gdyby przyleciał z odsieczą po braciszka. Ale to nie ukoiło jego niepokoju o Sherlocka. 

Następnego dnia Sherlock polecił Johnowi poszukać kogokolwiek kto zgodzi się polecieć po sprzęt. A sam miał iść znów do tej jaskini, zbierać informacje. Nazywał to zwiększeniem wydajności. John nie chciał go puszczać samego, ale Sherlock był przekonujący i w końcu się poddał. Wymógł tylko na przyjacielu zabranie plecaka z jedzeniem, wodą i porządną latarką i składaną pałką, która mu się udało załatwić.   
John udało się znaleźć jednego człowieka –Samuela Whitneya, który byłby skłonny polecieć i kupić cokolwiek mu Sherlock wypisze na kartce, aczkolwiek John miał przeczucie, że Samuel nie jest godny zaufania –interesowała go tylko kwota, jaką mógłby dostać za te przysługę i targował się przy tym z mocą i wytrawnością zawodowego gracza, aż John poczuł się szybko przyparty do muru i zaczął podejrzewać, że to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja w życiu Samuela. Natomiast gdy próbował się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć, zdobyć jakieś informacje, o jego znajomych, rodzinie… nagle stał się bardzo zamknięty i nieuprzejmy.  
Nie- Johnowi nie podobał się zupełnie.   
Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej pojechać już samemu i załatwić to, czego potrzebuje Sherlock, skoro już musi to robić.   
Potem wrócił do motelu, zamówił sobie kolacje i zjadł ją bez Sherlocka, choć bynajmniej nie samotnie- motel wypełniony był turystami z rodzinami, w grupach i indywidualnych, więc Watson był otoczony ludźmi i przeczuwał, że bardzo łatwo by mu było kogoś z nich poznać.   
Ale za bardzo skupiał się na zamartwianiu się Sherlockiem, żeby chciało mu się rozmawiać z kimkolwiek, kto nie wiedział nic o tych Ludziach- Pszczołach (jak zaczął ich nazywać we wnętrzu swej głowy)- o nich porozmawiałby chętnie- tyle, że nie miał z kim.  
Odpoczywając po obiedzie, zastanawiał się co myśli o odkryciu Sherlocka i dlaczego nie jest w stanie znaleźć w sobie więcej… najprostszej ciekawości i zainteresowania czymś tak niezwykłym i niesamowitym. Próbował się przestawić na tryb myślenia, w którym interesowałyby go nowości i niezwykłe przypadki medyczne, ale po latach spędzonych w Afganistanie, gdzie próbował uratować swoich towarzyszy przed zaskakującym i niezwykłym (które tłumaczyło się na „zagrożenie”) oraz po prawie dwóch latach ganiania za detektywem, dla którego niezwykłe i ciekawe było chlebem powszednim i zostawiał Johnowi nużące i nie inspirujące szczegóły typu: jak przeżyć spotkanie z tym niezwykłym (co oznaczało do tej pory nowatorskich w działaniu przestępców), John nie mógł w sobie odnaleźć tej części siebie, która byłą ciekawa wszystkiego i skłonna zaryzykować wiele, po to tylko, by doświadczyć czegoś nowego. John wiedział, że to objaw starczego zawężania się horyzontów oraz ewidentnego przywiązania się do starych schematów i miał poczucie, że jeszcze kilka lat temu wściekłby się na samego siebie za to wszystko- ale teraz… teraz miał najwyraźniej wystarczająco dużo rozrywek i ruchu (dzięki Sherlockowi!) że nie potrzebował już więcej. Może to było smutne, ale przy kolejnym spotkaniu z Niewiadomym i Nieznanym John myślał tylko o tym, na ile to zagraża ich życiu a zwłaszcza- co się może stać, jeśli sytuacja się zaogni.   
Westchnął i oparł ciężko głowę na pięściach. A potem przeszukał komórkę- kolejny raz. Czekał na wiadomość od Holmesa- i sam wysłał mu już kilkanaście SMSów, nagrał się z piec razy na sekretarce.   
To nie były jego ulubione momenty pracy z tym geniuszem (który czasami tak niebezpiecznie przypominał głupola) czuł się tak… bezradnie, kiedy Sherlock go odstawiał na boczny tor. Co innego, jeśli odcinał go, leżąc na kanapie albo za drzwiami swej sypialni- wtedy John zwykle uważał, że to szczęśliwy czas- na sprzątanie albo obejrzenie jakiegoś programu w TV, tym razem bez podkładu zniecierpliwionego ględzenia. Kiedy jednak Sherlocka nie było w pobliżu i nie odpowiadał na żadne próby kontaktu… John zaczynał czuć się… opuszczony nie było odpowiednim słowem, ani nawet zaniepokojony; samotny, może? też nie. Nie znał odpowiedniego słowa na uczucia, które mu w takich chwilach towarzyszyły- możliwe, że po prostu nie było jednego słowa na tak skomplikowany stan?  
Jedno jednak wiedział na pewno- nie lubił tego uczucia. Nie lubił niczego w nim- siebie- za swoja bezradność w tych momentach, a jeszcze bardziej przyjaciela- za to, że mu to robił. Wybrał jeszcze raz numer Sherlocka, myśląc:  
„I co mi z tej bajeranckiej komory z zasięgiem na pół USA skoro jedyną osoba, z która chce teraz rozmawiać- po prostu NIE ODBIERA?”  
Ale tym razem Sherlock odebrał –może miał dość sygnałów wydawanych przez urządzenie, a może miał chwile wolnego?  
\- Czego? –warknął nie zachęcająco.- Nie teraz. John, mam tu kryzys.   
John od razu spiął się na ten dobór słów.  
\- Jaki kryzys?- poczuł jak serce mu przyspiesza.- Mam przyjść?  
\- Nie...-mruknął Sherlock bezbarwnie.- Nie pomożesz. Oni… oni się wynoszą. Nie zatrzymasz ich.  
John się zdziwił. W sytuacji kryzysu to zrobiłby wszystko by się upewnić, że Sherlock i Ludzie Pszczoły są bardzo dobrze od siebie odseparowani.  
\- A dlaczego?..- nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy Sherlock niecierpliwie mu przerwał.  
\- Nie wiem. Chyba coś źle zrozumiałem. Albo zrozumieli dobrze i teraz nie chcą tu zostać. Boją się…  
John to pochwalał.   
Wolał, żeby te mutanty się bały. Najlepiej Sherlocka. Tak, żeby nie chciał mieć z nim już nic do czynienia.  
\- Musze kończyć. Uspokój się i przestań dzwonnic i wysyłać SMSy. Straszysz ich ciągle. Niepotrzebnie…  
John by się rozczulił nad ich nastrojem albo przynajmniej tym, że Sherlock się nim przejmuje, gdyby nie świadomość, kogo albo raczej co ma na myśli.   
\- Dobra.- zgodził się niechętnie.- Ale nie zostawaj tam na noc.- poprosił, w przypływie słabości albo nieznajomość charakteru Sherlocka. -Musisz wrócić, żebym..-miał na ciebie oko, nie było dobrym zakończeniem tego zdania, więc znalazł lepsze:- Żebyś mi dokładnie wytłumaczył, co mam ci przywieźć z Anchorage. Znalazł jednego, który zgodził się polecieć po sprzęt, ale nie jest godny zaufania i myślę…  
\- To już nie ważne.- głos Sherlock był gderliwy.- Jak ich nie zatrzymam, to nie będzie czego badać.  
\- To wrócisz?-nie poddawał się.  
\- Jutro. Może po południu.- uciął Sherlock i rozłączył się. Kiedy przed snem, około 23.30 zaniepokojony znów John próbował się z nim połączyć jeszcze raz, odkrył, że tamten po prostu wyłączył swój telefon.

***

W tej sytuacji noc była dosłownie koszmarna- John źle spał, bo się martwił i bał, a kiedy zasypiał, śniły mu się koszmary, które na ogół dotyczyły detektywa- atakowanego przez ohydne stwory bez głów, albo chorego na coś, co powodowało, że wyrastały mu kolejne, zniekształcone kończyny. John był przerażony i budził się spocony i z obolałym ciałem. Nienawidził tego, ale nie wziął ze sobą niczego na sen i teraz modlił się o świt, żeby przespać chociaż kilka godzin. Kiedy słońce świeciło, jakoś łatwiej było się obronić przed koszmarami.   
Tyle, że wtedy inni ludzie zaczynali dzień, a tutaj ci ludzie byli po drugiej stronie cienkich, drewnianych ścian i John nie pospał długo. Nie był więc w najlepszym humorze odbierając telefon od Sherlocka dziewiątej.  
\- Taaa…-mruknął, bez entuzjazmu. Przecierając twarz lewą ręka, próbując przypomnieć sobie, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, a Sherlock nie ma jeszcze dodatkowych rąk.  
\- Odeszli..- usłyszał niewyraźnie wymamrotane słowa i musiał się skupić, żeby złapać wątek.   
\- To… źle?- upewnił się. Dla niego to nie było takie oczywiste.  
\- Źle?! John, to katastrofa!- Sherlock jak zwykle desperował, ożywiając się, gdy John wykazywał się niewybaczalna głupota. John czasem w takich sytuacjach chciał go wręcz przepraszać za swoje zachowanie. Ale najczęściej- po prostu się wściekał.  
\- Miałem bardzo zła noc i nie obudziłem się jeszcze. Nie wymagaj ode mnie…  
\- John! Cicho!- przerwał mu bezceremonialnie. - Nie obchodzi mnie jaka miałeś noc i czy się wyspałeś. Masz tu przyjechać i pomóc mi przeszukać tą ich gniazdo. I pobrać próbki…  
John wkurzył się bardziej.  
\- A co jeśli tego nie zrobię! Jeśli nie mam siły albo ochoty, albo… jestem chory!?- warknął ze złością.- To nie jest normalna sprawa… gdzie musimy kogoś zatrzymać albo uratować. To twoje widzi mi się…- próbował się bronić. Słabo, wiedział, ale czuł się strasznie i nie miał siły na więcej.  
Potem okazało sie, czemu, czując się coraz gorzej a nie coraz lepiej, zmierzył sobie temperaturę i okazało sie, że ma gorączkę. Sherlock był wściekły, oczywiście, ale cóż miał zrobić. Zebrał co mógł, sam, a potem wrócił, pod wieczór, upaćkany, głodny i przemoknięty. I śmiertelnie obrażony.   
Zastał Johna w łóżku, promieniującego gorączka, otoczonego kordonem zużytych chusteczek i pustych opakowań po lekarstwach.  
Obaj uważali, że mają rację i obaj byli przekonani, że to ten drugi powinien przyznać się do błędu.  
Zanim zaczęli w miarę normalnie rozmawiać ze dwie godziny zachowywali się jak obrażone na siebie przedszkolaki, udając, że tego drugiego nie ma w pokoju. Sherlock miał trochę gorzej, bo chory John parskał, kichał, chrząkał i smarkał prawie cały czas a poza tym, wyglądał bardzo żałośnie, z zaczerwienionym nosem i spękanymi wargami.   
Sherlock najpierw był zajęty kolekcją próbek, które ze sobą przyniósł- co dla Johna wyglądało jak kolekcja śmieci i ziemi- ale kiedy znalazł dla wszystkiego jakieś prowizoryczne pojemniki i przyniósł sobie jedzenie, kupione w stołówce, zaczął wyraźnie cierpieć z powodu braku możliwości podzielenia się tym, czego się dowiedział.  
John był zbyt obolały, żeby go to obchodziło. Cieszył się, że odzyskał Sherlocka w dobrym stanie, a reszta- mogła poczekać, aż poczuje się trochę lepiej.  
Ale Sherlock nie potrafił długo milczeć w takich sytuacjach. Przysiadł na swoim łóżku- stojącym niecałe cztery stopy od Johna i popatrzył na niego porządnie, po raz pierwszy odkąd przestąpił próg tego pokoju.  
Zauważył chyba jak źle John się czuje, bo chrząknął i powiedział burkliwie:  
\- Chce się wykapać i położyć spać, potrzebujesz czegoś? Mam ci kupić jakieś lekarstwo? Przynieść więcej herbaty? Ciepłej wody do inhalacji?  
John rozważył tę kwestie poważnie. Wiedział, że kiedy Sherlock wejdzie do łazienki, nie da rady go zmusić do wyjścia z pokoju nawet, jeśli poczuje się gorzej.   
\- Nie, nie trzeba…- powiedział niewyraźnie, przez zatkany nos, ale ze zdecydowaniem.  
\- Powiedz, co się stało.- powiedział po chwili, jakby robił uprzejmość.   
Sherlock fuknął z wyższością i nie powiedział nic. Wstał i poszedł się kapać.  
Ale gdy wrócił- kapiąc wszędzie wodą spływającą z długich włosów, był zdecydowanie bardziej wielkoduszny.   
\- Wysunąłem różne hipotezy… Ale oni zrozumieli, że to przez ludzi…-zaczął bez wstępów, widocznie jego wielkoduszność nadal miał granice. Choć John nadal było tak wszystko jedno, że Sherlock mówił to głównie dla siebie.- Nie mogłem im potem wytłumaczyć, że potrzebuje czasu do badań. Ten West ma bardzo ograniczony zasób słów, a Stary… słabo rozumiał pojęcie nauki. Przez ostatnie sto lat to ludzie głównie im zagrażali- zabijając ich, zastawiając pułapki… więc są bardzo nieufni. Ale teraz chodzi raczej o jakieś zanieczyszczenie środowiska. Okazało się, że oni strasznie mało wiedza o tym, co ich bezpośrednio dotyczy i kiedy im pokazałem, że wszędzie są ludzie i że nie ma miejsca, gdzie mogliby od nich uciec, Stary zadecydował, że czas się wynosić gdzieś dalej.  
\- Dalej?..- John nie rozumiał, bolała go głowa, strasznie trudno było musie skupić na jego słowach.- Na koło podbiegunowe?  
\- Nie. Jeszcze dalej. O ile zrozumiałem.- burknął Sherlock, pełen goryczy, nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu.  
\- Ale dalej… nic nie ma.-stwierdził John, zdezorientowany.- Schodzisz na druga stronę ziemi…  
\- Powiedziałem mu to. Pokazałem- w głowie. Skupiłem się na obrazie globusa i pokazałem mu gdzie mniej więcej jesteśmy. A wtedy West powiedział, że pójdą dalej. Że nie chcą, bo tu było im wygodnie i ciepło, dużo jedzenia, ale skoro zrobiło się gorzej to zrobią to, co zawsze w takich sytuacjach- opuszczą tę planetę.   
John pomyślał jeszcze raz, że nie ma siły przeprowadzać tej rozmowy. To znaczy może słuchać, ale nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia. Sherlock jednak to nie przeszkadzało, kiedy już zadecydował, że chce mówić, to wkład Johna był zbędny.  
\- Zapytasz, jak to możliwe, skoro oddychają tlenem- ale wygląda na to, że go nie potrzebują. Nie w formie Starego, którego kontakt z otoczeniem jest ograniczony do minimum- nie je, nie pije, tylko trwa.   
Oraz wypuszcza z siebie kolejne robotnice, które rosną pobierając pożywienie z otoczenia. Tak mi się wydaje. I- jak robotnice pszczół dbają o bezpieczeństwo Starego. Zrozumiałem, że mogą wchłaniać wszystko, w ostateczności- nawet drewno i ziemie, która zawiera sporo mikroorganizmów i mikro zwierzątek, ale możliwe, że to też skutek dostosowania się do ziemskiego ekosystemu. West pytał mnie o … Księżyc. Nie za dużo mu powiedziałem .- Sherlock speszył się wyraźnie. Astronomia do tej pory nie wydawała mu się potrzebna, ale wyraźnie teraz tego żałował. Wyjść na ignoranta przed inną cywilizacją- to było coś, co nawet do niego dotarło.  
\- Teraz zeszli pod ziemie, dalej niż do tej pory, a gdy poczuje się gotowy do przemiany- bo obecny Stary jest już bardzo wiekowy, a to niedobrze- wchłonie jak najwięcej jedzenia, ale, zamiast przemienić się w Starego wykształci skrzydła i poleci…  
\- Na księżyc?- John zapytał niedowierzająco.- Potrzebujesz do tego ton paliwa, a im wystarcza skrzydła?  
\- Nie wiem.- przyznał Sherlock. - Możliwe, że oni sami nie zdaja sobie sprawy z tego, że to niemożliwe? Nie umiałem im tego wytłumaczyć. Są przekonani- Satry i West, reszta to bardzo, bardzo mało inteligentne roboty, ręce i nogi wykonujące wolę obecnego Starego. W każdym razie- uważają, że ziemia przestała się nadawać dla nich do życia- a to naprawdę znaczące, skoro przeżyli z dziesięć gigantycznych zmian klimatycznych i dryf kontynentów…  
John rozgorączkowanym umysłem zrozumiał tylko, że Sherlock nie chce stracić nowej zabawki.  
\- Ale może mają racje, Sherlock. Nie wiesz wszystkiego, nie rozumiesz ich. Może naprawdę muszą stąd uciekać.   
\- Na Księżyc?- Sherlock sarknął.- Tam nic nie ma- tylko kamienie i… nic więcej.  
John nie miał siły wytykać mu błędów, zresztą teraz nie pamiętał, co było na Księżycu. Ale Sherlock kontynuował dalej.  
\- Ale to i tak byłaby tylko baza przesiadkowa. Chcą znaleźć coś, co ich zabierze na inna planetę- z dala od ludzi. Pokazałem im resztę naszego układu słonecznego. Tak… mniej więcej- odwrócił wzrok.- Na tyle, na ile pamiętałem kolejność planet…  
John czuł się chory i co czyniło go zupełnie niewrażliwym na cudze nieszczęście- zwłaszcza takie, jakie przedstawił sobą teraz Sherlocka . Tym bardziej, że tego nieszczęścia nie rozumiał.   
\- Dokończysz mi opowiadać jutro.- powiedział zmęczony.- Położę się spać. I tak nie masz tu nic do roboty, a pewnie mało spałeś wczoraj…- wymruczał.   
\- Nie ma już nic więcej.-o wymamrotał przygnębiony Sherlock i uznając się za pokonanego, położył się do łóżka. Z powodu choroby Johna oraz niezaspokojonej ciekawości Sherlocka, zostali tam jeszcze kilka dni.   
John spędził je w łóżku, Sherlock – w lesie, w pobliżu „Gniazda”, zbierając wszystko, co wydawało mu się ciekawe albo niezwykłe, aż John musiał zaprotestować, bo Sherlock naściągał już tyle próbek, że ich pokój zaczął przypominać śmietnik i John miał dość potykania się o gałęzie i skamieniałe resztki czegoś, co wyglądało jak odchody jelenia a co Sherlock uważał za resztki poprzednich pokoleń „robotnic”. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim, przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Sherlocka było to, że nie zdołał zabezpieczyć żadnego dowodu na ich istnienie, żadnego kawałku ich ciała, żadnego żywego DNA (czy też tego, co spełniało u nich jego funkcje, b Sherlock podejrzewał, że mimo pozornego podobieństwa do zwierząt i ludzi ich budowa komórkowa w niczym ich nie przypominała- Sherlock uważał, że musieli być dużo bardziej prymitywni, bo tylko prymitywne organizmy były w stanie mieć możliwość takiego niewyspecjalizowania, a zarazem- musieli być wyjątkowo odporni na warunki otoczenia.)  
Szybka wymiana pokoleń pomagała dostosowywać się do zmian środowiska, ale żadne ziemskie stworzenie nie potrafiło dostosować się tak szybko, żeby organizm potomny mógł wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, niż organizm rodzicielski. Sherlock próbował to wszystko zrozumieć, zapisywał kolejne notesy tym, co zapamiętał: obserwacjami i opisami obrazów, przesyłanych mu przez Starego wprost do mózgu i John coraz bardziej przytomny, im lepiej się czuł fizycznie- widział, ile go to kosztuje frustracji, gdy nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów- ale potem, co okazało się dręczyć go najbardziej- wypowiedział dopiero na sam koncie, gdy już się pakowali:  
\- I znowu nie mam żadnych dowodów. Mycroft mnie wyśmieje, jak mu o tym powiem.   
John był prawie zdrowy i dość wypoczęty, po tygodniu spędzonym w łóżku, więc stać go było na pełen współczucia gest. Poklepał go po ramieniu z wyrazem troski i powiedział ciepło:  
\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? Ty i ja wiemy, że to była prawda. Oni istnieli. Istnieją prawdopodobnie nadal. Tylko gdzie indziej. I przez jakiś czas będą istnieć- nie wyginą wszyscy tak szybko. Po prostu się ukryli- to wszystko. Są jak… jak seryjny zabójca, który na jakiś czas zawiesza działalność. Ale kiedy znowu wyjdzie z przyczajenia i zacznie zabijać- to będziesz miał większość potrzebnych informacji.  
Sherlock zatrzymał się w pół ruchu (pakował akurat swoją torbę, tę drugą, która kupił na próbki) i popatrzył na niego tak, jakby powiedział coś bardzo mądrego.  
\- To znaczy, że kiedy ktoś ich odnajdzie i ogłosi to oficjalnie, to będę wiedział, o co chodzi?  
\- Tak. Możemy co jakiś czas szukać w sieci i może znajdziemy jakieś wiadomości o nich.  
Sherlock odwrócił spojrzenie i John przysiągłby, że zobaczył w jego twarzy jakąś tęsknotę, smutek i niepogodzenie się z sytuacją.   
Zrobiło ma się naraz bardzo przykro, że nie dał rady go pocieszyć. Dałby dużo, żeby znaleźć coś lepszego, niż porównanie z seryjnym mordercą.  
Nic się jednak nie dało zrobić i Sherlock musiał się z tym pogodzić. W tym John nie potrafił mu już pomóc.


End file.
